High school?
by Ms.Percabethswift
Summary: Percy Jackson, world famous singer, is not who you really think he is. He's not a Hollywood's bad boy. He's sweet, funny, and nice. It's just a whole publicity stunt. When he goes to high school, will someone uncover the truth and see the real him? Annabeth Chase might, both of them do have a love of music.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfiction EVER. Hopefully, you guys will like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. (Though I wish I owned all Percy Jackson characters.)**

Percy's P.O.V

The fans were screaming my name, holding up posters and glow sticks, anything imaginable as I finished up my last song. You probably already know who I am- Percy Jackson-Hollywood's bad boy and every girl's crush. With my raven black messy hair and sea green eyes, I'm_ irresistible_.

You might think I'm probably some stuck-up jerk, since I'm Hollywood's bad boy- but, honestly, I'm not. It's basically some publicity stunt that my manager, Scott King, told me to do. I don't date girls and leave them heartbroken the next day, go to jail for assault- any of those things. I give money anonymously to the homeless, sick, etc… The only people who know the real me is my mom, step-dad Paul, and my best friends, Jason, Frank, Nico, Leo, and Grover.

When I came into my dressing room, I see King talking with someone on the phone looking _very_ excited. Probably another movie I'm going to be in. Once he finished talking on the phone, he looked at me and said the worst combination of words possible.

"Son, you're going to school."

I was completely shocked. "WHAT!?"

"Think of how much attention you'll get. I called your dad-"

"You WHAT?!" You can probably tell that my dad and I don't get along. He left my mom when she was pregnant with me and didn't even give a _dime_ to her. While he had billions of dollars lying around, my mom and I were living in a tiny apartment with a man who I hated more than my own father- Smelly Gabe. He was some old abusive drunkard that disappeared long time ago. Things started to get better after that, my mom met Paul who cared for her and also me. She even accomplished her dream of becoming a writer. Almost _everyone _has heard of the Peter Johnson series.

"Percy, calm down. Your mom also agreed to this. She wants you to have the high school experience."

Once I heard that my mom agreed to this, I did too. "So… When am I leaving?"

King sighed in relief. "Tomorrow. You'll be going to a school called Goode High in New York. Before you say anything- you'll be living with your mom and step-dad."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I'm going to live with my parents, Scott. I'm only 16."

"Whatever…get packing now or you'll miss your flight."

Bye bye Hollywood, hello high school.

**So...did you guys like it? Please review! (I don't want to sound desperate though. :p)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so thankful for all the reviews I got. If there's anything you want me to change or keep on doing, I'll be happy to do it. So, how's the story so far? This chapter is way longer. This is because...well... she's a wise girl. **

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep reminding the viewers and myself that I don't own Percy :(. Oh yeah, and the others too. (I LOVE U ANNIE!) :)**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

_*Flashback*_

_I was waiting for Luke for about 20 minutes outside in the cold. Where was he? He was supposed to be here by now. Today was our one year anniversary. I had a little black dress with tights under it and a jacket over it. My curly blonde hair was in a messy, but elegant, bun. My gray eyes popped out. I decided to walk around for a while and he'll call me once he's at my house. Once I turned a corner, I heard Luke's voice and…Drew's? Drew was the popular girl at school and dated every boy in school. I decided to see what was going on and what I saw shattered me. Luke was making out with Drew, both of them half naked. I was filled with anger. I walked up to him and punched him on the side of his face. I was about to hurt Drew too, but she was smart enough to run away. He looked at me with fear and sadness. _

"_Annabeth…"_

"_We're through Luke. I can't believe I believed all those times you said we were going to be forever and always." I said through my gritted teeth._

"_I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me." Luke said desperately. _

"_Never." I walked away with tears in my eyes. How could he?_

_*End of Flashback*_

I was in the old music room that no one uses in school in the secret hallway. I was playing the piano and writing lyrics for a couple of songs. Music is like my breathing room. I absolutely love it. While I was playing my song, tears were sliding down my cheeks, reliving what happened about a week ago.

"Once upon a time

I believe it was a Tuesday

when I caught your eye

We caught onto something I hold on to the night

you looked me in the eye and

told me you loved me

were you just kidding 'cause it seems to me

this thing is breaking down we almost never speak

I don't feel welcomed anymore

baby, what happened pleased tell me

'cause one second it was perfect

now you're halfway out the door

and I stare at the phone he still hasn't called and then you feel so, low you,

can't feel nothing at all and you

flashback to when he said Forever and Always

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom

everything is wrong it rains when you're here

and it rains when you're gone

I was there when you said Forever and Always

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest

made you run and hide

like a scared little boy

I looked into your eyes

thought I knew you for a minute

now I'm not so sure so here's to everything

coming down to nothing here's to silence

that cuts me to the core where is this going?

Thought I knew for a minute/ but I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone he still hasn't called

then you feel so, low you

can't feel nothing at all

then you flashback to when he

said Forever and Always

And it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong

it rains when you're here

and it rains when you're gone

I was there when you said Forever and Always

You didn't mean it baby

I don't think so Ohh, Ohhh… Ohhh... Ohhhh

Back up, baby back up did you forget everything?

Back up, baby back up

did you forget everything? Back up, baby back up

Please back up oh, back up back up, baby back up

Cause it rains in your bedroom everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

I was there when you said Forever and Always

And I stare at the phone he still hasn't called

and then you feel so, low you can't feel nothing at all

and you flashback to when we said Forever and always

Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong

it rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

I was there when you said forever and always.

You didn't mean it baby

You said Forever and Always, yeah."

Luke avoided me all week not even calling me and saying he was sorry. Not even glancing my way. He was always with Drew. Why?

I was so deep in my own thoughts that I didn't even know that Thalia, my best friend, was listening to me singing. I only realized she was there when she started clapping. I turned around so quickly that I hurt my neck.

"What're you doing here?" I asked nonchalantly, but inside I was screaming.

"I was looking around for you and I heard some music and decided to investigate." Thalia said. "Annie, you're song… It was great. Are you sure you're over Luke? My offer, beating him to a pulp, is still up if you're interested,"

"No, the offer is great and all, but I have another. Let us _both_ beat him to a pulp." I was over being sad over Luke. I shouldn't cry over some jerk.

"This is why I love you Annie… "Thalia sighed. I should probably tell you about her. She has Midnight black, spick hair and electric blue eyes. She loves everything black and punk. NEVER get on her bad side. Thalia and I were best friends since we were seven. I absolutely love her.

"Don't call me Annie, _Thals_…" I said slyly.

It was _her _turn to get riled up. "Never call me that, Annabeth."

"Okay…Thalia." I said, happy that my goal was accomplished.

"Thank you." Thalia said sort of relived.

"So… why were you looking for me?"

"Didn't you hear? _Percy Jackson_ is coming to our school. I thought you and I can laugh at all the girls acting crazy. Not that they weren't to begin with."

I laughed at her comment. "I heard he was coming. I just didn't care."

"Annabeth not caring about something? What is this madness!?" Thalia said overdramatically.

"Why would I care about some self-centered, egotistic, bad boy?"

"True that, sister. Let's go to class."

"Thalia wanting to go to class? What is this madness!? I said copying what she did earlier.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Shall we?" Slipping her arm through mine.

"We shall." Walking out of the music room with her and entering 1st period Geometry.

**If you think that I wrote that song, you have more seaweed in your brain than Percy XD. If you've never heard the song, it's 'Forever and Always' by Taylor Swift. This is the piano version though. IT'S SO BEAUTIFULLY WRITTEN. LISTEN TO THE SONG! LUV U GUYS :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does. If I did, I probably be in Hawaii. Or the Hoover Dam. Gosh, I need to find the dam snack bar XD.**

Percy P.O.V.

I hopped off the tour bus that stopped in front of Goode High. I saw thousands of girls with t-shirts and posters of me running towards me. I also saw guys walking towards me with scowls on their faces. I might not be the brightest crayon in the crayon box, but I ran away. Fast.

I ended up running to Goode's back door. Once I opened it, I saw a wisp of curly blonde and spiky black hair. They were laughing at something. I decided to follow them because they most likely weren't fans of mine. They would've been looking for me outside of the school with posters and things like that, but they weren't. I had my schedule and supplies with me so I was okay. I had 1st period Geometry with in class F261.

The blond suddenly stopped and said something to the punk girl that I couldn't hear because I kept my distance with them. They both did a 360 turn and just started to walk away. _Did the blond sense someone here? She's pretty smart. Remind me to never make blond dumb jokes in front of her._

While walking away, she dropped something and didn't notice it. I walked towards it. It was a small journal that looked kind of old with music notes and owls on the cover. _Wait…It's a songbook._ I decided that it was her songbook and that I couldn't look at it because I'd be invading her privacy. I was about to say something when a group of fan girls found me. They had a hungry light in their eyes and looked ready to pounce. I heard a voice behind the girls and they quickly split their group so the girl who said something could walk past them without a struggle.

She was an Asian girl with brown eyes and wavy brown hair. She had a really tiny pink, glittery skirt that I wanted to barf on and 3 inch red high heels. Were those even allowed in school? I instantly knew what kind of person she was. Probably some stuck up rich girl.

"Hi, hon. My name's Drew Tanaka. Are you lost? I could show you around. " I was right. Drew's question was more like an order. Though see was smiling sweetly, I could see through her façade.

"No thanks. I know where all my classes are." I tried to say it in a nice way but I've dealt with people like her before and they're horrible.

"We all know you want to. You could sit with me at lunch." Drew said winking at me. I almost _did _barf on her.

"As I said before, no, I don't want you to show me around. I also don't want to sit with you at lunch." People started to crowd around us, but I didn't care.

"Whatever. You'll come around." She walked away, much to my satisfaction, and almost half of the student body left with her. The other half was staring at me in awe. What can I say, I'm just _that_ awesome. Then, a girl shrieked and everyone came after me. I had nowhere to run and was surrounded by people.

"Students! What a monstrosity this is!"

Everybody got away from me. I looked for the person who spoke. _Seriously, who says monstrosity now days? It's 2015!_ I had brown hair and beard. His brown eyes looked like he lived for thousands of years. He was most likely the principal.

"You have 3 minutes to get to class, so get going. I don't want people to treat Percy like how he is usually treated. Treat him like he is just a mere student." There was people rolling their eyes and agreeing to what he was saying. I owe him BIG TIME.

"Thank you so much Mr.…"

"Mr. Bruner- Chiron Bruner. Nice to meet you, Percy. Now, get to class or you'll be late." He said kindly. I started to like him even more.

"Okay. Bye."

Only then did I realize that I still had the girl's songbook. When I looked more closely at the journal, it had the faintest of words, _"Annabeth Chase"._

**_So, do you like the story? Please Review :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson characters. Sadly, Rick Riordan thought of the idea first****. WHY!**

**Thank you for all those comments and reviews, guys. Though this is my very first fanficition, it won't be my last! (Am I too cheery? Oh, well.)**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Once we left the music room, Thalia and I noticed we were the only ones in the hallways. _Don't we have, like, a couple minutes until class starts?_ Oh, well, sucks for them.

"So…about Luke…when should we beat him to a pulp? Thalia asked, hunger in her eyes.

"How about in front of the whole school, while we're not in school so we can show them how much of a jerk he is." I said bitterly.

"Love your thinking, Annabeth."

"Why, thank you kind sir." Trying to act like she was my night and shining armor.

"Sir? I'm a lady." Thalia said, annoyed.

"Oh, who would've thought?" I said acting surprised.

Thalia must've loved the look on my face because she started laughing. Like really hard. Just looking at her laughing made me start to laugh, too.

Once we calmed down, I sensed something.

"Hey, Thalia, do you think someone's following us?" I whispered in her ear. She and I did a 360 and noticed no one.

"Probably just your imagination, kiddo." Thalia said.

"Let's just get to class." I said, annoyed. _Was someone really there and just hid quickly, or was I just wrong? Maybe it was Luke, for all I know._

Once Thals and I entered Geometry, we noticed the teacher, , wasn't there.

Thalia must've seen the confusion written across my face because she said, " ' is probably just watching over the fan girls."

"You know, I _still_ don't get the fact that she's _married_." I said in disgust.

"She probably just kidnapped some random old man and forced him to marry her."

I laughed so hard at Thalia's comment I couldn't breathe. "Isn't a widow though?"

"Either 1.) The old guy ran away and she told everyone he died or 2.) She murdered him in his sleep because she wanted to.

"She's really cold- blooded." I muttered.

Thals and I took our usual place in the back and started plotting against Luke. Don't get me wrong, I love math, but I hate . I don't want to lose my temper in front of the whole class and get detention. It's better if I stayed unnoticed in the back of the classroom and not get in trouble for random things I most likely didn't do.

"Hey Annabeth…you know, we don't have to do this to _only_ Luke. We can do it to Drew, too." Thalia said evilly.

"We can't beat up Drew; Thals… her mother can pay hit men to wipe us off the face of the earth." I said overdramatically. Drew's mother, Aphrodite, is a multi-billionaire and model. She designs clothes and stupid stuff like that. She was even voted for the most beautiful lady in the _world_. Weird, right?

"Well…who cares if that happens. At least we'll die happy. But, truthfully, I think with your brains and my amazingly awesome strength, we can beat up those hit men, too." Thalia smirked.

"Wait Thalia, I think- No, I _know_ I have an idea." I said evilly.

"And this is why you're the brains of this whole duo thing." Thals said nonchalantly.

"Maybe…instead of beating Drew up…we do revenge. You and I both know there's _nothing_ better than revenge." Once I said that, I had this melody and lyrics for a new song. I was about to get my songbook when Thalia stopped me.

"Why didn't we think of that before? We could also do that to Luke, after we finish beating him up, you know."

"We don't only have to do _revenge_ only." I said.

"This just keeps getting better and better…" Thalia said _very_ interested in the conversation we were having.

"Maybe we can give him a taste of his own medicine." I said wickedly. Luke _hated it _when I talk to other guys. Even about the smallest things, like dropping a pencil and the person picking it up for me. At first, I thought it was cute when he did that, but it got on my nerves really fast. Now, I don't even get _why_ he was jealous, he was the one who cheated on me, not the other way around.

"Hey…we can also give Drew a taste of her medicine, too." Thals said excitedly.

"What are we going to do to with Drew though? I'm not sure I can start dating again, I just broke up with Luke a week ago."

"Well, maybe once you want to start dating again, our plan can start. As for Drew, we both know who she's after."

Once I let that sink in I said, "Thalia, do you seriously think I'm going to date _Percy Jackson_? If you think that, you're off your rocker."

"I never said to date him," putting her hand up in surrender," maybe if you want to be friends with him, that's all."

"I'm not going to and _ever_ going to be friends with that self-centered brat. He's basically just a copy of Drew." The new song was in my head and I needed to write it down. It was never going to leave me if I didn't write it down.

I was about to reach for my songbook, but it wasn't where it was supposed to be.

"Thals…where's my songbook?"

"Didn't I tell you _never_ to call me Thals, Annabeth?"

"Whatever…sorry…but do you know where it is?" Searching everywhere now.

"No." She said cautiously.

"Oh. My. Gods."

**So…the story is starting to get a little better. This chapter was just a filler, sorry. I'll hopefully start writing longer chapters and do more P.O.V.'s, other than Percy's and Annabeth's. If you want something to happen in the later chapters or want me to put a song, tell me and I'll do it. (Some of you are probably sick of Taylor Swift songs and her. I don't have anything against you if you do.) Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys! Oh my God, when I saw that people followed, favored, and commented on this story, I freaked out and started dancing around crazily. If you knew me, you would know that I'm not a good dancer and I tend to hurt myself. A lot. Anyways I'll stop rambling. Now presenting…the third chapter of '**_**HIGH SCHOOL?'**_

**Disclaimer: I sadly regret that I didn't think of the Percy Jackson characters first, Rick Riordan did. CURSE YOU, RICKIE!(I'm sorry, that that was random.)**

Percy's P.O.V.

I got to class before the bell rang, but everyone was already there. Everyone in the class started staring at me and I felt kind of uncomfortable. I mean, sure, tons of fans stare at me but how my classmates (all the girls) were staring at me, was really weird. Some girls flashed me a _call me_ sign, others winking at me, and then the rest were licking their lips. Out of all those girls doing that, I looked at the punk girl and blonde. I was following them (not in the stalking way) before I got mobbed.

For some unknown reason, I only kept my eyes trained on the blonde. She wasn't looking at me the way the rest of the girls did; it looked like she was analyzing me, trying to figure me out as if I was some sort of complicated math problem. Her stormy grey eyes showed intelligence and ferocity in them. With her blond curly hair and eyes, she looked beautiful, but dangerous.

I broke my gaze, much to my displeasure, and went to an empty seat in front of her. I felt her eyes staring at the back of my neck. I smirked, _like what you see?_ I thought. I must've said my thought out loud because everyone was giggling and winking at me. I heard the blonde and punk girl sigh in annoyance. They really must hate me, don't they? What have I ever done to them?

started talking about some weird and confusing stuff I didn't really understand, but I acted like I did. Starring in 8 movies really improves your acting skills. She seemed to really hate me because she just glared at me every few seconds. _Gee, I'm really starting to feel the love. Why is this lady even married?_

"The two circles are concentric. The radius of the large circle is 10 and that of the circle is 6. What is the length of the chord AB? Annabeth, please answer the question." Wait…Annabeth? The girl that owns the songbook I have. Of course it's the blonde's songbook. I _saw_ her drop it. Oh man, either I forget things quickly, or I'm just plain stupid.

"Well, if we draw a radius in the small circle to the point of tangency, it will be at right angle with the chord. If x is half the length of AB, r is the radius of the small circle, and R is the radius of the large circle, then by Pythagoras's theorem we have r2 added by…" I stopped listening to what she was saying halfway because I didn't understand a thing. She got the question right though.

Once class ended, I went to go find Mr. Stephen's class.

"Hey!" Someone said angrily.

I turned around and saw the blonde, Annabeth, walking up to me angrily. _Oh, no._

When she came up to me, she said, "Where did you find that book, it's mine."

"Oh, um… I found it in the hallway." I said nervously, handing the songbook to her. "Hey…Annabeth…do you know where Mr. Stephen's class is?"

Her eyes softened a bit. "Yeah, I have the same class. You can follow me around if you want."

"So…" trying to start a conversation as we were walking, "do you listen to my music?" I have no idea why I said that. I just kind of blurted it out.

"And why would I listen to some self-centered egotistical jerk's music?" she said harshly.

"You don't even know who I am. You just can't assume I'm some spoiled rich kid." Who did she think she was? You can't go labeling everyone you meet or see.

"Well considering you _are_ a spoiled rich kid, I pretty much know who you are. You go to jail for assaults and you date every girl you lay eyes on."

That shut me up real quickly. I shouldn't say who I _really _am, but this girl was starting to get on my nerves really quickly.

"Then why haven't I asked you out on a date already, or any other girls in the school? A wise girl like you should already know the answer to that, wouldn't you?" I said angrily.

"Well, maybe you didn't ask any girls out because you didn't want to. Maybe you thought you were better than the kids that go to Goode High. Well, just for your information, you're not."

I didn't know what to say without exploding.

"Whatever. So much for a conversation starter." I muttered bitterly.

We walked to Mr. Stephen's class in silence and just to annoy Annabeth, I made sure I sat next to her.

"Wouldn't you want to sit next to your fans, because I won't be giving you any compliments, much less talk to you."

"But I'll be talking to you, Wise Girl."

"Wise Girl?" Annabeth asked, clearly confused and a little amused.

"Well you proved that you were a Wise Girl more than once, so that's my nickname for you." I said, pleased with myself.

"Well, Percy, you proved that you were a Seaweed Brain more than once, so that's _my _nickname for _you_." She said, copying my tone while smiling smugly. My heart did a little flip when I saw her smile. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. It felt so nice to hear someone call me _Percy _and not _Percy Jackson_.

"Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

"Though I'm not a big fan, not even a fan at all, my cousin, Andrea, is. She's in love with you. She tells me the most random facts about you that I strangely remember. I think she once said that you love the ocean, and I know you're not that bright, so I added those two things together, hence the name 'Seaweed Brain'." Annabeth answered.

I sighed, took her hand and said, "Annabeth, or better yet, _Wise Girl_, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

**So, how was the story? I'm SO HAPPY that Percabeth finally met! How about you guys? See you next chapter! I LOVE YOU GUYS! *P.S.: I **_**still**_** can't find the **_**dam**_** snack bar. *******


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! More Percabeth is coming up, don't worry. Just for you guys to know, Percabeth isn't going to become a couple so quickly. Don't hate or kill me, though. Rick Riordan basically made you guys had to wait for years for Percabeth to come, and then ripped apart Percabeth in the **_**Lost Hero**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the characters, duh.**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

It turns out that Percy and I have 7 out of 9 periods together. He's not as bad as I thought he was. Maybe the media was lying about all those stuff they said about him. _But then why didn't he say anything when I told him that he was a jerk? _I wondered. Anyways, it feels good to have a friend in most of your classes. Thals and I have_ barely_ any classes together. Good thing is, when Percy and Thalia met, they got along really well.

Right now, school just ended and Percy and I are walking to our homes. Thals wanted to give us 'alone time' as she put it. Seriously, sure Percy's cute, but I wasn't into him.

"Since you're famous and all shouldn't the paparazzi be here? I don't want them to, but I'm just curious as to why they aren't here." I asked.

"They just don't know where I am or where I live. They know that I'm going to High school, but they don't know the name or where it is." Seaweed Brain said.

"Oh, well that makes sense." I didn't know what else to say. That's a first.

"Here's my house." Percy stated. I looked and saw the house I see every day as I walk home, its Sally's home. I absolutely love her and her _Peter Johnson _novel. I don't know why, but I feel like Annabel, the female star of the _Peter Johnson series_, and I are the same people.

"No way. I'm your neighbor. I knew Sally had a kid but I didn't think it was you."

"Wait, you know my mom?" Percy asked, confused.

"We were neighbors for _years_. She's like the mother I never had." I said sadly.

"What happened to your mom? Sorry I shouldn't have said-"

"My mom left me when I was young. She's this huge architect. My dad remarried when I was 7 but she and I don't have that _mother and daughter _relationship." I said, looking at the pavement.

"I'm sorry. My dad left when my mom was pregnant with me and she remarried too. That guy was the worst, he was an old and abusive drunkard, but then he disappeared and my mom married to Paul, who you might already know." Percy said, unfocused, as if he was remembering things from his past.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that." I said, truly sorry. I know how he felt.

"Hey, Percy, do you want to go somewhere with me? I found it when I was exploring the area a long time ago. The place helped me get through without my mom." I said. I have no idea why I wanted to show it to him. I NEVER showed this to anyone, and now I'm showing it to some pop star I met hours ago.

"Sure I'll just put my bag away and meet you in 2 minutes." He said nonchalantly.

"Okay, I'll do the same."

Once I entered my room, I saw Percy dancing around his room. He didn't notice me staring and laughing at him until I opened my window and threw the closest pencil in my reach at his window. That finally got his attention. When he turned around, he saw me and started blushing.

"Nice dancing, Seaweed Brain." I said laughing.

"I need to get curtains." He muttered.

"Hey, I heard that." Hand over heart, acting offended.

"Wait, you heard that? I didn't really mean it that way Anna-"

"I was just _acting_, Percy. This is one of the many reasons why I called you 'Seaweed Brain'."

"Oh, thank the gods." Percy said, relieved.

We both walked out of our houses and started our journey to my secret hiding place.

Once we reached there, the sun already settled. I heard Percy's breath hitch when he saw the place.

"Annabeth…this place is beautiful." It really is beautiful. There's a huge hill with a willow tree on top of it. At the end of the hill, there's a clear blue lake with fishes and other aquatic animals in it. Not a lot of places like this in New York.

"Yep, it is. I'm _still _surprised that no one noticed this place."

"Wise Girl, they'll have to walk 3 _miles _to find this place." He said breathlessly.

"But it's worth the walk, isn't it?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course it is." Percy said.

We climbed up the hill and watched the sun, in peaceful silence.

"Let's play tag." Percy said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"C'mon it'll be fun."

"It's for kids."

"Hey, you only live once, Wise Girl."

I sighed and said, "Okay, let's play."

We both got up and wiped dirt off of our jeans.

"Yes! Okay, I'm it. I'll give you 10 seconds to run away from me. Ready? Go!"

I started to run down the hill, feeling the wind in my face. I've never felt this happy before. Not even when I was with Luke._ Wait, did I just say that?_

I turned around to see running at full speed towards me. I started to run even faster. You could see the determination in his face. _Gosh, he looks cute. Wait…What!?_

In a matter of minutes, Percy caught up to me and put his arms around my waist, lifted me up, and started twirling me around. I was laughing in delight. Like good things last, it ended quickly. He put me down and we just started to laugh.

"That was really fun, Percy."

"Well, I am a fun guy."

I snorted, "As if."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I knew you were an idiot, but I didn't think you were _this_ much of an idiot; you aren't a fun guy." I said playfully.

Right when I said that, it started to rain hard. Percy smirked as if he planned it to start raining.

"Well, Mother Nature seems to disagree with you, Wise Girl." Percy said.

"I don't care if she disagrees with me, I know I'm right." I said, already drenched.

"We'll just have to see about that." Percy stood up and threw me over his shoulder.

"OH, MY GOD. Percy, Let me go!" I screamed and squealed. _Since when did I squeal?_

And that's how I spent the rest of my day, up until midnight; in my secret place with Percy, who was running around carrying me, in the rain.

**Well, hi! I know this chapter had A LOT of Percabeth fluff. More fluff on the way. (And drama). Will Annabeth see the real Percy, or has she already him for him? Bye! Review; favor this story, and all the other good stuff! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! *Says in a very creepy voice* I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this for **_**every **_**chapter? You all know I don't **_**anything **_**you recognize.**

Percy's P.O.V

Yesterday was the most fun I had in a long time. Spending time with Annabeth, in the rain, marked the start of an awesome friendship. Who knew, apart from all those snarky replies, she was a cool person? _And beautiful. I could stare at her for as long as I liv- _Whoa. What was that? Sure, she was pretty, but I'm not and _can't_ be into her. We're friends, nothing more, nothing less. _But what's with being more than friends with Annabeth? She's cute, funny, smart, a genius- STOP! JUST STOP!_ While I was having an argument with myself, I saw Thalia in the hallway.

"Hey, Pinecone Face." I said to Thals while walking up to her.

"Pinecone Face? If you say that again I'll hit _your _face, Kelp Head." She said really angrily. I wasn't going to ask about my nickname, but why's she acting like this? She's starting to remind me of Nico.

"Are you okay, Thalia? Is something wrong?" I said, wanting her to reply me.

"Annabeth left school early. Something went down during lunch while you were signing stuff for your fans." Thalia said bitterly.

"Wait, what happened? We need to go see her, is she oka-"

"Stop. I tried to run after her but she stopped me and told me that she needed to be alone, no disruptions and stupid stuff like that. Once I get my hand on Luke and Drew, they'll be sorry." Thalia said anger laced in her voice.

"What happened, I need to know." I said worriedly.

"While Annabeth and I were walking with our food in the cafeteria, to find seats, Drew went up to her and spilled some pretty disgusting stuff on her. Annabeth slapped her while I punched her. Then Luke, her ex-boyfriend, the one who cheated on Annabeth, pulled us off of Drew and started to say some cruel things to Annabeth. He even made out with Drew in front of her. The whole cafeteria was laughing at her and she ran away."

My faced turn red in anger. "I'll hurt Luke so bad, he won't see what's coming." Why would he do such a thing? What kind of jerk _is_ he?

"No- you mean _we'll _hurt Luke _and _Drew so bad they won't see what's coming." Thalia said an angry spark in her eyes.

"We have 2 hour s until school closes. I'll go and find Annabeth." I told Thalia.

"Okay. Once you find her…tell me. I'd go, but, I don't think she would want that." Thalia said. I nodded, and left school to go find my Wise Girl. _…Wait…What?! I meant Wise Girl not __**my**__ Wise Girl!_

Annabeth's P.O.V (**HAHA! IT'S NOT ONLY PERCY'S CHAPTER!)**

I was in my hiding place writing a new song for Drew and finishing the song I wrote last night about Percy. IT IS NOT A LOVE SONG, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Sure, I was sad at what happened earlier. I sobbed for two minutes straight. But, now, that sadness turned into anger. I had my guitar and started to sing my song for Drew and Luke.

"The story starts when it was hot

And it was summer and

I had it all, I had it right the way I wanted him.

She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause.

She took him faster than you can say sabotage.

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it.

I underestimated just who I was dealing with.

She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum,

She underestimated just who she was stealing from. She's not a saint and she's

Not what you think, she's an actress, whoa

She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toy on the playground won't make him any friends

She should keep in mind; she should keep in mind,

There is nothing I do better than revenge, HA!

She lives her life like it's a part and she's on the list.

She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it.

I think her ever present frown is a little troubling,

She thinks I'm psycho 'cuz I like to rhyme her name with things.

But sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know,

Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go.

They didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me,

No amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity.

She's not a saint and she's not what you think, she's an actress whoa

She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa

Soon she's going to find stealing other

People's toy on the playground won't make him any friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge.

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes

At honey, you might have him but haven't you heard?

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes

At honey. You might

Have him, but I always get the last word, whoa

She's not a saint, and she's not what you think, she's an actress, whoa.

She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find stealing others people toys on the playground

Won't make him any friends

She should keep in mind; there is nothing I do better

Then revenge. Do you still fell like you know what you're doing cuz I don't think you do, oh?

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? I don't think you do

I don't think you do. Let's hear the applause

C'mon, show me how much better you are. You just heard some applause

Cuz you're so much better.

She took him faster than you can say sabatoge.

When I finished my song, I looked up to find a very amazed Percy. Once we made eye contact, I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach. _Gosh, curse your beautiful sea green eyes, raven black hair- Whoa. What the heck was that?!_

"I knew I'd find you here, Wise Girl. That song was so good, and Thalia-ish." Percy said, still amazed.

"Thanks, I guess being with Thalia rubbed off on me." I told Percy.

"I didn't know you could sing." Percy said still wonderstruck.

"Well, you don't know a lot about me Percy." I said mysteriously.

"Well I guess I'll have to learn more about you, Wise Girl." He said, sitting next to me.

"I guess you do. Hey, you wanna hear a song I wrote?" I blurted out. What is it with me and blurting out words?

"I'd love to."

Annabeth- Normal, Percy- _Italics, _Both- **Bolded**

All I knew this morning when I woke  
is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
is green eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now(Percy looked at my songbook and decided to sing with me.)

**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now****  
****I just wanna know you, know you, know you**_  
__**Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."**__**  
**__**And your eyes look like coming home**__**  
**__**All I know is a simple name**__**  
**__**Everything has changed**__**  
**__**All I know is you held the door**__**  
**__**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**__**  
**__**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed (His voice wasn't like how I usually heard it in the radio. It had more soul and meaning behind it. I immediately fell in love with it.)**_

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking flight, making me feel right

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

**Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."****  
****And your eyes look like coming home****  
****All I know is a simple name****  
****Everything has changed****  
****All I know is you held the door****  
****And you'll be mine and I'll be yours****  
****All I know since yesterday is everything has changed****  
****Come back and tell me why****  
****I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.****  
****And meet me there tonight****  
****and let me know that it's not all in my mind.**

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

**All I know is we said, "Hello."****  
****And your eyes look like coming home****  
****All I know is a simple name****  
****Everything has changed****  
****All I know is you held the door****  
****You'll be mine and I'll be yours****  
****All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

All I know is we said, "Hello."  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is a new found grace  
All my days I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Once we finished the song we both looked at each other in amazement.

"I didn't know you could sing like that, no offence, Percy." I said.

"Do you to know a secret, Annabeth?" Percy said nervously.

"Sure, I promise I won't tell." I said to him.

"Well... I've been kind of living a lie all my life." Percy said quickly.

"What?!" I said, really confused.

**So, how's the story? 2 songs in one chapter was AWESOME! The first one was Better than revenge by Taylor Swift and the other was Everything has changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. How do you feel that Annabeth(kind of) found out that Percy's been living a lie? How do **_**you**_** feel? Please review, comment, favorite, and all those good stuff. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, Percabeth lovers! Here's the 8****th**** chapter of **_**High school? **_

**Disclaimer: I think I explained this eight times. I FRIGGIN DON'T OWN PERCY AND THE REST OF THE CHARACTERS! *Sobs dramatically* :'(.**

Drew's P.O.V (**A/N: Didn't expect that, did you?)**

"Drew, babe, I think we should go after Annabeth." Luke said, looking where Annabeth was standing, before she ran away.

"Luke, why are you acting like this? Do you still have feelings for her?" I said, using a harsh tone, already knowing the answer._ Drew, face the facts, he still has feeling for Annabeth._

"No…of course not, I just…can we just make sure she's okay?" He asked desperately.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

We got into his truck, and he started to drive. I slouched on my seat and stared at the window. No one understands me. Everyone thinks I'm just some stuck up rich girl, but I'm not. I guess the reason I'm acting the way I am is because I fell in love once. I loved David with all my heart. I realized he was cheating on me, after we've been together for _3 years_. I started to change the way I looked and acted, so more people will like me. _No one ever made me feel the way David did, _I thought

"Babe, what's wrong?" Luke said, grabbing my hand.

"Nothing, I'm just…thinking."

"Okay…If you're thinking about Annabeth, I don't have any feeling for her. She's just some loser." _Well, aren't we full of lies today?_

"Luke, I believe you. Why would you want her over me?" I smirked. _Well she's smart, beautiful, down to earth, sweet, kind…_

"I don't even know why I chose her over you before." _Because you loved her. You still do. You just broke her heart because I can do things to you that's not even imaginable in that big brain of her's._

"Stop here, do you hear something?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you want to go check it out?"

"Of course, that's why I asked you to stop." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, well that makes sense." _When is this boy ever going to learn?_

We kept on walking to find the source of the voice. Whoever it was, the voice was beautiful. It's probably some famous person._ I need to get an autograph, if it is._

"_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think, she's an actress whoa. _

_She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa."_

This song described me so well, it was scary.

When Luke and I went closer to find the person singing, we saw Percy and Annabeth together. I heard Luke's breath hitch when he saw what I saw. His face was slowly becoming red, his jaw was clenched, and his hands were in fists. I rolled my eyes_. You could've fooled me, when you told me that you didn't love her_, I thought.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Luke growled.

"Let's just see what's going on." I sighed, walking up to them.

I heard a, "What?!" Coming from Annabeth, then she saw us.

"Drew? Luke? What are you doing here?" She said, surprised and angry at the same time.

Percy turned around to see what was going on, and once he turned around, he looked mad. Like, REALLY mad.

He stood up and looked at Luke. "You and your girlfriend shouldn't be here." He growled. _Does he…like Annabeth? They do look like a cute couple. Percabeth can be their ship name. Aww, I ship them. _

"Annabeth," Luke growled, "What are you doing here with Percy? Drew and I went to come and find you, but it seems like you were having a good time with Percy. He's just going to hurt you sooner or later."

"Like how _you_ hurt me? More than once? Looks who's talking, Luke. Percy is 10- No, 100 times better than you'll ever be." Annabeth's voice filled with a mixture of hurt and bitterness.

"Luke, you don't know who I am nor will you ever know. The only reason I'm not beating you up is because Thalia wanted to beat you up first, and I respect that. Also, because I don't want to hurt Annabeth the way you hurt her. You and Drew can just leave." Every word said bitterly.

I took a deep breath and walked towards Annabeth, "Annabeth, I am _so _sorry for doing those unforgivable things to you. I truly am sorry. I get it if you don't want to forgive me." Annabeth still looked guarded, but her eyes softened; she looked taken aback.

"Why are you saying sorry to me now?" She said, very confused.

"Well, I never really noticed how I was affecting people, and I wanted people to feel what I went through, so I did all those stupid stuff just to get even, I guess." I laughed bitterly at my stupidity.

"What do you mean 'what I went through'?" She asked.

"I'll explain myself later, if you'd like. I'm _very_ sorry I stole Luke away from you."

"Well, what you did made me see him for him, so I'm actually not that mad. I'll find people better than him." Percy stiffened; he didn't even notice Annabeth glancing at him when she said that.

"Good for you." I nodded at Annabeth. I walked over to Percy and whispered to him, "You better take good care of her; she's a keeper." He blushed until he looked like a tomato.

"What…I don't even know…" I walked away from Percy, took Luke's hand, and left them in peace.

**So, how was that?! Who _knew _Drew was nice! Well, I did :) There will be a lot of surprises and drama coming later, hang on! LUV U GUYS 4EVEA! (That's me trying to act cool. Never works. XD)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I'm trying to be really nice to you guys, because in the end…I'm pretty sure you guys will be mad at me. This story isn't going to end soon, though. I'm just trying to warn you…I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen in the end though…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson characters. Duh.**

Percy's P.O.V

Annabeth and I watched a very confused Luke and a very happy Drew. I know I haven't been to Goode High for a long time, but I have been here long enough to know that Drew has changed, like A LOT. Annabeth looked confused for a solid 2 minutes, until she got what was going on. Yep, that's Wise Girl for you.

"Drew…I never knew…" Annabeth muttered.

"What is going on, I'm so confused." I asked, hoping my question will get answered.

"I think that it's best if I didn't tell anyone, she would have told me in front of you guys if she wanted people to know what she went through." Annabeth stated.

"That's a really sweet thing to do, Annabeth." I said, thinking how she can be sweet one minute then kind of mean the next.

We started to walk home together, talking about why I love blue food so much. (**A/N: We all knew this was coming, didn't you? ;)) **

"So, why do you like blue food so much?" Annabeth asked, forgetting about our conversation that we had before the craziness happened.

"Well, remember when I told you about Gabe?" Annabeth nodded as a response, "He thought that blue food was impossible. As rebellion, my mom made _everything _blue; from candy to regular food. Even after Gabe disappeared, we kept on doing it."

"So are you telling me that…When you see food that's not blue, you won't eat it?" Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah. Hey-no hating on my food." I said, acting serious. I guess she saw that, so she started to laugh even harder.

"Hey…Annabeth, when you said that I was 100 times better than Luke, was that true?" I asked, bracing for the worst.

"Of course it was, Seaweed Brain. I wasn't lying when I said that." Annabeth said, serious.

"Oh. Well, Annabeth, you are 100 times better than anyone I've ever met." I blurted out. I don't even know _why _I did that.

"Even your own mom?" She said teasingly.

"Well…you guys are in the same rank, if that makes any sense." I say, blushing, looking down at the pavement. _I thought only girls do this? No offense to any guy who has done this. _

"I feel so loved." Annabeth says, pulling me into a hug. Now, a hug is supposed to be for 5 seconds at the most, but this hug was like _2 minutes_. Don't get me wrong though; I wanted the hug to be longer. Annabeth probably realized this too, because she tensed up, and pulled away blushing.

"Sorry…" Annabeth said sheepishly.

"For what? That was one of the _best _hugs I've ever gotten before." Trying to make her feel better.

We finally stopped at our houses, said goodbye, and left.

Annabeth's P.O.V

Percy thinks I'm some kind of psycho, know. Why did I do that? At least he shook it off. Who _knows _what I might've done if he didn't. He probably thinks I'm some fan that secretly likes him. _Oh no, what have I done? _In the middle of having a deep conversation with myself, I felt my phone buzz. Oh my God, I totally forgot about Thalia.

_Thalia: Annabeth, are u ok? _

**Annabeth: Yeah, I am.**

_Thalia: Good, cuz I'm gonna hurt Luke and Drew._

**Annabeth: Don't hurt Drew. If you want, hurt Luke twice as much.**

_Thalia: Why?_

**Annabeth: I have my reasons.**

_Thalia: Aren't you gonna tell me?_

**Annabeth: Nope.**

_Thalia: I have to go. But you're going to tell me why sooner or later, or I'll have to find out._

**Annabeth: Okay, bye :P**

I know she's _dying _to find out, but I have to keep my secrets. I never knew that Drew could be like me. She loved someone, but they didn't love her back. She changed so she was more appealing to people. I never changed, but I could've. If I didn't have Thalia by my side, I could've broken down.

Though Luke and I have been together for a long time, I don't think I've _ever_ loved him; I _thought _I did. Drew really loved whoever cheated on her; it was _true _and _raw _love, not the fake puppy dog love. She remembers everything all too well. When Luke and I broke up because he cheated on me, I felt like he broke me like a promise. I felt as if I was a crumpled piece of paper, thrown away. Drew must've felt worse though. I was so deep in thought; I barely noticed the pencils bouncing off my window.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed.

I looked up and saw Percy. I smiled, "Hey, what's up?"

"I was kind of wondering if you'll help me…" He said awkwardly.

"With what?" I said slowly.

"Can you please just come?" Seaweed Brain said frantically.

I sighed, "I'm coming."

He sighed in relief, "Thanks _so _much. Oh, and can you bring a fire distinguisher please." He said sheepishly.

My eyes widened. "What?!"

**So how was the story? Can you guys please review how much chapters you want for this story? I don't want to go overboard with it, or make it too short. Also, I want to see who knows what song I mentioned in the story. I even mentioned some of the lyrics. Whoever get's it right first, I'll answer whatever questions they want. (Up to 3 questions). HINT: This song's by Taylor Swift because I'm SUCH a swiftie. Review, and you might just win!**


	10. Chapter 10

**We're finally in the double digit chapters *Cue applause*. Now presenting… the 10****th **_**dam **_**chapter of **_**high school?**_** HA-HA, you guys get it? I told that to one of my friends, and she said she didn't get it. I said that only Percy Jackson fans get it.**

**Disclaimer: *Sobs* I don't own *Sob* PERCY! *Breaks down crying*. (And the other characters, too. I mean you Annie! *Says in creepy voice*.)**

Percy's P.O.V

_What have I done?_ My mom and Paul left to go out on a date, so I was left alone at home. I got hungry after, like, 2 minutes of staying at home and so I decided to make some blue cookies. I guess I put it in the oven for too long. Annabeth came in with a fire distinguisher and started screaming at me.

"You are such a _Seaweed Brain! _What happened?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking. I left the oven on for too long." I said.

She face palmed and walked towards my kitchen, muttering 'stupid' and 'idiot' every second. Once we stepped into the kitchen, the fire grew larger and it slapped us with heat. Annabeth distinguished the fire within minutes.

"You could've burned the house down Seaweed Brain! You're lucky my house has a fire distinguisher." She scolded me. Maybe she was so mad that she squeezed it because some of the fire distinguisher stuff got on me. Her eyes widened and she started laughing.

"Well, I guess that karma was served." She giggled.

I walked towards my refrigerator and got some whip cream.

"Percy, don't you _dare_-"I sprayed it all over her face.

"Do you want a cherry with that?" I smiled smugly.

"No, I don't. Do you want some flower with that?" Annabeth said, copying what I was doing. She ripped open our flower bag and dumped it on me.

Annabeth started laughing her head off. While she was doing that, I went to my refrigerator, grabbed the quart of milk, and dumped it all over her. She gasped from the cold, and glared at me.

"I am going to _murder _you Percy!" She ran after me.

I ran as fast as I could, but I slipped. She ended up tripping, and fell right on top of me. We were nose to nose, I studied her intently. The milk that was in her hair was dripping on my face, but I didn't care. Her eyes were looking directly at mine, and I'm not going to lie, my heart was beating from my chest.

That's when Annabeth and I heard the door open, and my mom and Paul getting in the house, laughing. My mom saw us and gasped. Annabeth quickly rolled off of me and stood up.

"H-hi, Sally" Annabeth said nervously.

"What- What's going on?" My mom said, confused.

I got up. "It's not what it looks like." I said, blushing.

"Well, it looked like you and Annabeth were having a food fight in my kitchen." My mom said, though you could see a ghost smile.

"Well, then it looked exactly what it looks like." I said.

"What happened?" Paul said.

"There was an um…a fire, and I asked Annabeth to help me distinguish it." I said nervously.

"What?!" Paul screamed.

"I burnt the cookies." I said, looking down.

"This doesn't explain why you and Annabeth are covered in food!" My mom said, not even caring about the fire.

"Well, I accidentally covered him in the fire distinguisher stuff, so he put some whip cream on my face and it started from there." Annabeth said, trying not to smile. Her face kind of looked funny when she was trying not to smile. This made me laugh, so she started laughing herself. We were laughing hard, hugging our sides, for a long time. We stopped, finally remembering that my parents were here.

When I saw my mom, she was smiling, along with Paul.

"Percy, Annabeth… just clean the mess up and yourselves." My mom said gently.

"Okay." Annabeth and I said in union.

My parents left, and I and Annabeth started cleaning.

"You know, Wise Girl, that was kind of fun."

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" She said.

"Of course it was. The only thing that sucked was that I didn't get my blue cookies." I said sadly.

That set her of. She dissolved into a burst of giggles. "Wow. That's all you cared about, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"No, I care about you." I said, in a deep and seductive voice, my face scrunching up.

Once Annabeth saw my face, she laughed hard. "Percy…stop…trying…to….make…me…laugh!" Annabeth said, trying to stop laughing,

"Baby, I wasn't even _trying."_ I said, copying what I did before.

Wise girl laughed even harder. "You're going to kill me, Seaweed Brain!" Her face turning really red.

"Fine, I'll stop making you laugh." I said smiling.

"Thank you." Annabeth said, finally catching her breath.

We spent a whole _2 hours _of cleaning ourselves and the kitchen.

"Bye, Sally and Paul! See you later, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said, leaving.

"Bye Wise Girl!" I said.

I turned around to see my mom giving me a knowing smile.

"What…" I asked.

"I didn't know that you and Annabeth liked one another, I should've seen it. You guys look like such a cute couple!" My mom squealed, acting like a teenager.

"Mom! Annabeth and I only like each other as _friends. _Nothing more or nothing less. Why does _everyone _always think that?" I said, exasperated.

"Oh, no reason." My mom said, trying to hide her smile, but failing miserably.

"I'm going to my room." I said, walking upstairs.

"To go talk to Annabeth?" My mom said slyly.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Well, I _did _put your bedroom there for a reason, didn't I?" My mom said smiling.

"Ugh, I'm going to my room, Bye." A blush creeping on my face.

"My boy's falling in love." My mom muttered happily.

"I AM NOT FALLING IN LOVE!" I screamed form my room, causing my mom to laugh.

**How was the 10****th**** chapter? I hope it was good! Please Review, it always makes me smile! Thanks for everything you guys! LOVE YOU!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! I'm so happy for each and every review I get, and I wanted to thank you for all the support I got, and am still getting. Anyways, enough of that sappy stuff. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm a middle school girl, not a middle aged man. I fangirl over Percabeth, Rick **_**writes **_**about Percabeth. I guess I do too, but…you guys get the point, right? I DON'T OWN ANY PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS! **

Drew's P.O.V:

"Luke, I think we should break up." I said sadly, trying to look him in the eye. Once I did, all I saw was regret and sadness.

"Why? Drew, I broke up with Annabeth just to be with you. I love you." That set me off.

"Just admit it, Luke. You like Annabeth much more than me. The only reason you broke up with her was because you wanted to do 'it' and you never had the courage to ask her, you also knew that she would never agree to that. You do not and ever _will _love me." I said angrily, tears in my eyes, threatening to spill. I am not going to cry over this, this was _such _a _stupid _thing to cry over, I don't even like Luke!

"Baby, don't cry. I will _always _love you." Luke said hugging me.

I pushed him off of me. "Luke, just get out of my house. Please." I whispered.

"Okay. I'm sorry." I wasn't sure if that last part was for me, though.

"Luke, don't take this hard, okay?" I said.

"I broke up with the girl I loved just for a girl who was going to throw me away just like a piece of paper. _Of course _I'm going to take this hard." Luke said, exasperated, his arms on his head.

"I'm really sorry, Luke. I just wanted to be my old self again and not do the things I always do now."

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked, half listening.

"You're going to find out soon enough." I smirked to myself.

"Whatever. I'm just going to leave." He said distractedly

"Okay. Thanks for understanding Luke, see you in school." I said, plopping myself on my couch.

"Whatever." He said harshly, before closing the door.

That night, I washed my face, clean from any makeup, and threw away all my recent clothes. They looked as if they couldn't even fit a _2 year old_. I then put regular jeans and t-shirts in my closet. 'This looks _much _better', I thought to myself.

"Oh, tomorrow is going to be a _long _day." I said to myself.

I started to throw all my makeup in the trash.

"Sorry mom." I muttered.

Just then, I realized that a guy shouldn't change me. They wouldn't change me or use me if they didn't love me. I started to cry. _Why didn't I realize this sooner? What have I done? I changed people, including myself. _ That night, though my pillows were wet with tears, I slept by myself for once.

Luke's P.O.V **(A/N: FOR THE FIRST TIME FOREVER! *SINGS THE FROZEN SONG. VERY BADLY.***

I can't believe I broke up with Annabeth just to get broken up with Drew. I should've known this would've happen.

"Stupid. I'm such an idiot." I muttered to myself.

Right then and there, in my car, I came up with a _genius _idea.

I drove to Annabeth's house. I walked up the front stairs and knocked the doors.

"I'm coming!" I heard from the other side of the door. "Who is it?" I heard Annabeth said, closer this time.

A smile played on my lips. "Take a guess."

Annabeth opened the door. She looked beautiful. She wore an oversized jersey shirt that reached her thighs, her hair was in a messy bun, and she wore shorts that you could barely see. _She should wear stuff like this more often_ I thought to myself. I smirked when I saw her eyes widen.

"Luke-what are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

"I'm obviously here to say I'm sorry. I never intended to hurt you. I hope you can forgive me.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I forgive you Luke. But let me tell you one thing, of _course _you saw the outcome of it all. I was going to find out sooner or later."

"Oh, thank you so much Annabeth." I said, hugging her.

Annabeth hesitated for a couple of minutes before returning the hug.

"You're welcome."

I kissed her with all my might, my hand cupping her face. She pulled away with all the force she could muster.

"What was that?!" She screamed.

"We're together again. I just kissed you, duh." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh Luke, you don't get it, do you." She said sadly.

I didn't care what she said; all I wanted was her lips smashed against mine. I leaned in and started to make out with her, though she still wasn't kissing me.

"Luke, stop!" She was trying to say. She was squirming and trying to shake me off. _I love how she's so feisty _I thought.

"Luke, you heard her. She told you to _stop._" A deeper and colder voice said.

I turned around to face Percy.

"Look, Percy, this is none of your business. I'm just making out with my girlfriend." Percy's face fell.

"What?" He asked.

"Luke and I are not dating. I tried to tell him." Annabeth said. Percy brightened up a bit with that comment.

"What?" Now it was my turn.

"Luke, I just forgave you. That was it." She said.

I went closer to her and clutched her but.

"I know you want me." I whispered in her ear.

"You don't _ever _do that to a lady!" Percy screamed at me, pulling me away from her.

"Whatever, rock star. I'm leaving. See you in school, Annabeth." I said seductively, winking at her.

"Why did you change Luke?" She muttered to herself, though I could hear it.

"Because I wanted to." I said, before walking away.

**Hey! Finally Luke's P.O.V! Obviously, he isn't a good guy. There's going to be a HUGE surprise next chapter. HINT: It has to do something with Percy. It was also mentioned in the first chapter. Whoever reviews first and guesses right, I'll answer 3 questions, or less, they are **_**dying **_**to ask me. (Please tell me in the review.) And I can even add you in the story, make you a good or bad character-whichever you want- and also tell you what's going to happen in the later chapters. Bye! Review quick, and you might win! Love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! If you didn't read what I wrote in the last chapter, there's a HUGE surprise in this chapter! A lot of you are probably going to start fangirling and others probably wouldn't really care. Oh, well! Anyway, enjoy the surprise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hero of Olympus characters hehehe…**

Leo's P.O.V **(A/N: Didn't expect that, did you?)**

"Why would you do this to us?" I said whiningly along with the rest of the guys.

"I'm sorry guys, but Percy needs you. You guys are his best friends; I know he will do the same for you." King said to all of us.

There was a moment of silence before I talked. "I'm in. We have to stick with our bro. Plus, I wouldn't mind meeting some chicas." I said with an evil grin.

"We all, except Nico, have girlfriends, Leo; including you." Jason said exasperatedly.

"Well…why don't they come with us?" I asked.

That's when King's eyes widened his eyes and snapped his fingers. "Of course, _that's _what will make you go to school. Why haven't I thought of this earlier?" He said incredibly.

"That idea just came from _Leo_. Are you seriously sure?" Frank, a chubby Chinese baby man, said.

"Well, considering that I'm the smartest in the room, the idea _totally_ makes sense." I said.

"If you're the smartest in the room, I'm Barbie." Nico said darkly.

"Whoa, who would've thought you were Barbie? " I said jokingly.

He glared at me so creepily, I think I would've whimpered if King hadn't interrupted us.

"Leo, Jason, Frank, and Grover, I called your girlfriends and they said yes!" King said excitedly.

"Wait; hold up…where are we going to live?" Always ask Jason to ruin the moment for me.

"You guys can live in Percy's house; I'll just have to call his mother." King said, as if everything was solved.

"How about the girls? I don't think there's enough room in Percy's house for all of us." Jason said, ruining the moment again.

"Well, I'll just have to book them a hotel room to sleep in. In the meantime, I'll find them a place to live." King said.

"Well, if Juniper is in, I'm in too." Grover said.

"Sure."

"If Pipes' going to do it…"

"Whatever."

"Calypso is going to see how macho I am compared to all those guys in school." What I said made everyone shut up and stare at me.

"Sure…let's believe that." Grover muttered to himself.

"I heard that, Goat Man." I said to him.

"It was meant to be heard." Grover said smugly.

"You won this argument, bro. But I'm going to win the next one." I said evilly.

"Right…let's just believe that." Nico said, before leaving the room.

"Why is everyone ganging up on me? What did I ever do to you guys?" I said, fake crying.

"You've done _tons_ of stuff to us Leo. Remember when you pulled my pants down on the _red carpet_, the time you set me on _fire_, the time you trapped me in one of your inventions-"Frank was saying before I cut him off.

"Okay, Okay sheesh. I get it all right? I know I've done_ a lot _of stuff to you guys. But seriously, you guys have to admit they were kind of funny." I said smiling.

Everyone just stood up and walked out of the room. They didn't even glance my way.

"Talk about _rude_." I said muttering to myself. I left the room to pack my clothes.

"Goodbye Hollywood. I'm going to miss you, not!" I said.

"Shut up!" Nico said who was next to me.

"How the heck are you next to me, without me noticing?" I said, my skin crawling.

"My secrets should never be revealed." He said darkly.

I laughed very scared. "Okay, good to know." I said nervously.

Percy's P.O.V

School just started and I told Thalia about Annabeth's and I encounter with Luke.

"That…that-"

"Hey you guys!" Annabeth said, walking over to us, with someone walking next to her who looked familiarly like Drew.

"Drew? Is that you?" I said disbelievingly.

Thalia gasped. "Who would've thought that I'll have more makeup than Drew and Percy?"

"Hey, just for you to know, I'm naturally this beautiful." Whipping my hair to the side, and looking in some random direction.

"Right…" Annabeth said.

When I looked around the hallway, people were staring at Drew and muttering. Drew must've known that too because she stiffened.

"I'm sorry, I have to go and find Khione and Brittney." Drew said, before walking away, and leaving our small little group.

I noticed Luke walking towards our way and my hands turned into fists and my jaw clenched. The same thing happened to Thalia, but her usual pale face was now red with anger. The only person who was normal abut this was Annabeth.

"Hey, babe." That set both me and Thalia off.

Thalia jumped on Luke and started beating him up. I was going to beat him up but Annabeth stopped me.

"Stop it." She said firmly, looking me dead in the eye. I nodded, but I still wanted to hurt him _so _bad.

Annabeth went towards Thalia and Luke and yanked her away from Luke with amazing strength.

"Stop it. You're going to get in trouble."

"But he hurt you Annabeth-"Thalia was saying.

"I know he did. But I have plans for him." She muttered to her.

"Well we can still hurt him and do whatever you want to do." Thalia said.

"Please, just stop, okay?" Annabeth said.

Thalia sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this for you."

"Thank you, Thalia. And Percy." Annabeth said, glancing at me.

"Whatever, let's just get to class." Thalia said, leaving Luke in the ground, with scratches all over his face, and bleeding.

When I walked into class with Annabeth and Thalia, I saw 4 familiar girls sitting in the back and talking about something.

That's when Piper saw me and ran up to give me a hug.

"Hey, Perce! It's so good to see you." Piper squealed. In the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth stiffen.

"Um…who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, I'm Piper, one of Percy's friend." Annabeth seemed to relax a bit after Piper said that.

"Whoa, you look like the female version of Nico." Hazel said, amazed.

"Who?" Thalia asked confused.

"Nico, he's my brother." Hazel replied. Thalia nodded in understanding.

"Not to be rude to you guys, but why are you here?" I asked.

"Long story short, King asked us along with the boys and we all agreed." Juniper said.

"Really?! Where are the guys?!" I asked excitedly.

"Oh, they have another period, I forgot which one though." Calypso answered.

"I can't wait to see them!" I said.

"Wow, someone seems happy that someone came for them." Annabeth muttered.

"So, what're your names?" Thalia said before I could say anything to Annabeth.

"Oh, I'm Calypso, that's Hazel, she's Juniper, and last but not least, that's Piper."

"Well, I'm Thalia and the blonde over there is Annabeth."

Thalia and the group of girls got into a deep conversation and went to go sit.

"Hey, Annabeth, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"I heard what you said earlier."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Annabeth said.

"Okay." Though I wanted to talk more to her, I didn't want to push her any harder.

We sat next to the girls and started talking about our lives. It's good to combine my two worlds together, and not only have one I guess.

**Hi you guys! So, how was the chapter? Is Annabeth jealous? What plans does she have for Luke? Is there going to be love in the air? How will Percy and his gang going to meet? So many questions to be asked and so many questions to be answered. Please review! I love you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! It's really good to see all the reviews I've gotten, they made my day! Anyways…here is the 12****th**** chapter of **_**High school?**_** Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HoH characters.**

Annabeth's P.O.V

At least Percy isn't dating any of these girls. It's not like I'm jealous or anything, it's just that…well…I'm an overprotective friend. I'm worried that he'll leave me- I mean Thalia and I- and go hangout with his other friends. They _do _get his life, and know him more than us.

Percy was in a deep conversation with Juniper and Calypso and Thalia was in deep conversation with Hazel, talking about some dude named Nico. The only people who were quiet were Piper and I.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" Piper asked me. I saw Percy's conversation stop with Juniper and Calypso, and he stiffened.

"Uh…no, I don't. I did before, though." I replied, thinking of Luke.

"Really? I'm sad to hear that." Piper said, though I could see her perk up.

"Well, do _you _have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do." Piper said dreamily. "His name's Jason, one of Percy's friends." That's when the bell rang and students started to pile in. There weren't enough seats in our table for Piper and me to sit, so we went to seats next to them.

"It's so good to see Percy in love." Piper sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's obviously in love with you, Annabeth." My face turned really red.

"I have no idea what you're talking about; he and I are just friends." I said, my face turning redder by the minute.

"Okay, that's good to hear." Piper said slyly. Sure, she might be an actress, but I could see through her façade.

Class began and we started talking about random stuff. Piper and I already knew this stuff, so it didn't really matter. Piper is a _really_ cool girl.

"So, where are you staying at?" I asked as we were exchanging phone numbers.

"Oh, the girls and I are living in a hotel room." Piper said sheepishly.

"What? You know, half of you guys should stay over at my house, and the other half should stay over at Thalia's." I said.

"That's a great idea, Annabeth! I'll text the girls and they can tell Thalia about this _awesome _idea." Piper said excitedly.

Piper started texting all the girls. I texted my dad and he said sure. My parents never really cared about what I did. Some of you might think that's great, but it isn't. I feel like an outsider, as if I didn't even fit in with my own family.

"They all said yes! Um…Hazel and Juniper are going to stay with Thalia and Calypso and I are going to stay with you. Hopefully, this isn't much trouble, is it?"

"Of course not! My parents are out in some business trip; they'll be back in a couple of months. Plus, I asked my dad and he said sure." I told Piper.

"This is going to be great-"

"Ladies, anything you'll like to tell me?" said.

"Uh…no, we were just talking about math and how it relates to…reality- I mean real life!" I told .

"Okay, but listen to what I'm saying, or you girls get detention for _a month_." said strictly.

"Yes, Ma'am." Piper said.

She gave us one last glare, then started talking about whatever she was talking about.

Class ended 30 minutes later and I bolted out of the classroom, leaving my friends behind.

"Annabeth!" I heard a voice, most likely Percy's, calling after me but I didn't stop running.

I saw Luke waiting for me next to my locker.

"Hey Luke!" I said happily.

"Hi, Annabeth. I saw what you texted me." Luke smirked.

I mentally rolled my eyes. _Of course you did, if you didn't why would you be here? _

"Okay…so, here's your surprise. Open it once you get home." I handed him my surprise and walked to go to my 2nd period.

"Hey Annabeth, where were you?" Percy asked.

"Oh…nowhere." I said nervously. Once I made eye contact with Percy, I knew he wanted to talk about this later.

"Okay…so, I want you to meet Jason, Grover, Frank, and Leo."

They all waved and I waved back.

"Whoa, Percy, I didn't think you had a girlfriend." Leo said, amazed.

Percy and I blushed a deep shape of red.

"Shut up, Leo. We're not dating. Percy said.

"Of course not." Leo said slyly.

"Oh, this is going to be a long day." I muttered.

"Hey, do you guys want to hang out after school and talk or catch up on some stuff?" Frank asked.

"Sure."

"I'm in."

"Whatever."

"Cool."

"This is going to be awesome." Leo said a little too late.

Everyone just stared at him for a couple of minutes until a girl asked Leo for his autograph. We then laughed like there was no tomorrow. Huh, I can get used to this.

**So, how's the story? What do you think Annabeth gave Luke? Is Percy jealous? Please Review! Love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey you guys! When I saw all the people that reviewed, I screamed REALLY loud…and I was in class so…let's just say I scared a lot of people. Anyways, here is the 14****th**** chapter of **_**High School?**_

Percy's P.O.V

Once school ended, the gang went to their lockers and I was walking with Annabeth, just talking about…stuff.

"So, where'd you go when you were rushing off? I'm not trying to go into your personal business or anything like that." I added.

"Oh…um, I went to give something to Luke." Annabeth said. I was in shock by what she said.

"What? I thought-"

"Don't worry; I just gave him a…well, a present." Annabeth said, smiling evilly.

"What did you do?" I said scared.

"You'll find out soon enough." She said slyly.

"Okay…" I said a little creeped out.

We walked outside and saw all our friends there, each one of them in a little group. Jason and Piper were flirting with each other, Frank and Hazel were shyly talking to one another, Grover and Juniper were talking about the school's Nature Club, and Leo was trying to be macho in front of Calypso, kissing her every once in a while. What surprised me the most, was that Thalia and Nico were _smiling _and _laughing_, TOGHETHER. Who knew the emo and punk will get together? Maybe it was everyone but me. After all, I _am_ a Seaweed Brain.

"So, is everyone ready?" I said happily.

"Yep."

"Sure."

"No Kidding, Fish Boy." I'm pretty sure that either came from Nico or Thalia.

"Whatever, Kelp Head." Obviously Thalia said that.

"Okay, this is going to be AWESOME." I said really excitedly.

"Where are we going?" Jason asked.

"Well, I was thinking the beach, but let's just go to my house." I said.

-39 MINUTES LATER-

"So, what are we going to be doing?" Annabeth asked, lying on the couch. She looked so cute. _I wish I could play with her curly blond hair all day._ Wait, what am I thinking?! I'm not supposed to be thinking this! STOP IT BRAIN!

"Um….the usual stuff; watching movies, games, and BLUE FOOD!" I said thrilled.

That's when Piper's eyes lit up, and she squealed. "I have an idea…" She said slyly.

"What's the idea…?" Annabeth said a bit scared.

"Oh, it's nothing. We can play the game later." Piper said.

"Piper, are you doing what I think you're doing? Because you know that I know that you know that I know what you're doing." Annabeth said.

Hazel, Juniper, and Calypso gasped then squealed. "Well, we know that you know that Piper knows what she's doing now!" Calypso said really fast to Annabeth.

"Listen, I think we know that Piper knows what Juniper, Hazel, Calypso, and Annabeth know. Does it really matter if we're going to do it or not? Obviously we know that the guys don't know what we're talking about." Thalia said exasperated.

All of the guys, including me, were just staring at them, amazed at what they just did. Leo was the first one to recover from the shock though.

"Is this just a girl thing or…" Leo said wanting to know the answer.

"Yes, now shut up." Thalia said looking at the girls. It was if they were all having a conversation with their eyes.

"Can we just watch a movie?" I said stupidly.

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Let's just do it already." They all replied.

We were watching the thriller _MAMA_ and _CHUKEE_. The movies weren't really that scary, but all the couples were cuddling each other blankets over each other. The only people who weren't cuddling were Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and me. Once those movies were done, I asked my friends what games we were going to play.

"Oh, let's play the infamous _Truth or Dare?_ I absolutely _love _that game!" Piper said, leaving Jason's side and sat on the ground, turning off the T.V.

We all sighed and sat in a circle. Annabeth and I brushed shoulders and I felt a billion volts of electricity tingle my skin.

"Okay. We all know the rules, right? If you don't tell the truth, you have to do 2 dares, and if you don't do a dare, you have to take out an article of clothing. Any questions?" Piper said excitedly.

"Yeah, so how do you know if we're lying?" Annabeth asked.

"Grover and I have like this _awesome_ ability to see if you're lying or not." Piper said, a bit rushed.

"Okay then." Annabeth said nervously.

"Let the odds _ever_ be in your favor." Calypso said trying to copy Effie from the _Hunger Games._

"I'll start. Nico, truth or dare?" Thalia asked.

"Dare." Nico said perked up.

"Have you ever dated anyone before?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, I dated this girl named Lorde. She was awesome and stuff, but we decided to only be friends." Nico said quickly. Thalia looked mad and jealous at the same time. She took out her iPod and started to do stuff with it.

"Uh…Thalia, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm checking if I have any Lorde songs and deleting them." She said distractedly.

"Why?" I said, knowing where this will lead to.

"I have my reasons." Thalia said blushing and putting her iPod away.

"Okay, then. Jason, truth or dare?" Nico asked.

"Dare."

"Who was your first crush?" Nico asked pleasantly waiting for an answer.

"Uh…a girl." Jason said.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I did. I just didn't tell you her name." Jason said, pleased with himself.

"Then tell me her name." Nico said exasperated.

"Then that will be _2_ dares. Plus, that wasn't even a question." Jason said.

"Whatever."

"Okay, Calypso, truth or dare?"Jason asked.

"Uh…truth." She replied.

"Who was the first guy you ever kissed?"

"Easy-my dad." She said.

"You made out with your dad and you didn't even _tell_ me?!" Leo said.

"No, I didn't make out with my dad. I kissed him- on the cheek." Calypso answered.

"What is it with not answering the questions?" Nico said.

"We are. Just not in the way you want us to." Calypso answered.

"Whatever." Nico said.

"Okay-Leo, truth or dare?" Calypso asked.

"Dare." Leo replied.

"Who was your first ever crush? It has to be a _real _crush though." Calypso said.

"This is a truth." Leo said.

"Well, then I _dare _you to answer my question." Calypso said.

"It was you. Sure, I flirted with girls but I never had a _real _crush on them." Leo answered. Calypso blushed and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

When they stopped making out, Leo was dazed. "Um…Piper, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Make out with the cutest guy here besides-"

Piper was smart enough to start making out with Jason before Leo could say his full dare.

"Well, okay then. I can't even say my stupid dare to you." Leo said sadly.

Piper and Jason finally stopped kissing. "Okay Percy, truth or dare?" Piper asked. I saw in the corner of my eye Annabeth tensing up.

"Uh, dare."

"I dare you to make out with the cutest girl here." Piper said evilly.

I quickly glanced at Annabeth, and then took of my shirt. I WAS NOT going to do this.

**Hey you guys! So, how's the story? So, if you guys want to, can you please give me truths and dares? Thank you so much. PLEASE REVIEW. LUV U GUYS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey you guys! So, how was the last chapter? This one and the last chapter were so fun to write! I really want to thank StrawberryLover2284 and Catsrawesome because they gave me a lot of truths and dares to write! All of the truths and dares are theirs. Without you two, I don't think I could've written this chapter! LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING basically.**

Annabeth's P.O.V

When Percy took off his shirt, I was like _Kill me now!_ Sitting next to him wasn't helping either. For god's sake, he was voted the hottest man in the _world _15_ times_! I mean, come on, he has _perfect _abs. Looking at only his 6 pack was enough to make me swoon. _Snap out of it Annabeth. If people see you staring, you'll never live this down!_

I shook my head as if coming out of daze, which I was.

"You could've taken off your sock, you know." I blurted out, not even thinking about what I was going to say.

Percy blushed and scratched the back of his neck. Then he said something really smart. "No backsies." I rolled my eyes at his childish comment.

"Anyways, just because you said that Annabeth- truth or dare?" Percy asked.

"I choose…truth." I said. I would've said dare but, this is _Percy._

"Okay…who do you think is the cutest boy in the group?" He asked. Dude, I should've chosen a dare.

"Uh…" I was saying, trying to get out of this question. I just gave up and told the truth. "You- are you happy now?" I said quickly, a blush creeping up on my face.

"I'm very _very _happy." Percy said mischievously.

"Whatever- Thalia, truth or dare?' I asked.

"Dare, of course." Thalia smirked.

"I dare you to kiss the cutest guy in the group." I said mischievously, already knowing who it was going to be.

Thalia sighed and went over to Nico. She held his shoulders and kissed him. The kissing sort of turned into a make out session within minutes. At least _3 minutes _passed by until Jason and Hazel started coughing-no _hacking- _until they stopped. Nico and Thalia noticed that Juniper and Calypso were videotaping the whole thing.

"Um…well…so…Hazel! Yeah, truth or dare? Thalia asked blushing _really_ bad.

"Dare." She said slyly. You _do not _know what you got yourself into, poor Hazel.

"I dare you to…play 7 minutes in heaven with Frank." Thalia said smirking.

Hazel paled. She recovered quickly and dragged Frank into the closet, who was blushing and grinning like a maniac.

Once Hazel locked the door, we quickly bolted to the closet and pressed our ears against it. We heard moans and groans and all those good stuff. When I tilted my head a little, I noticed Percy who was at close proximity with me. My elbow was basically touching his abs.

"Sorry." I whispered, removing my elbow from his chest.

"'S okay." Percy replied blushing lightly.

Hazel's and Frank's time was up. Thals knocked on the door, and both of them came out disheveled and smiling crazily.

"Piper, truth or dare?" Hazel asked giggling as if she was drunk.

"Truth." Piper said confidently.

"Who is your favorite celebrity crush?" Hazel said.

"Oh, well that's easy. My favorite celebrity crush- well, it's either between Ryan Gosling, Channing Tatum, Liam Hemsworth, _Chris _Hemsworth, Taylor Lautner, Brad Pitt, Leonardo DiCaprio, David Beckham, Andrew Garfield, Adam Levine, Tom Cruise, Ashton Kutcher, Justin Timberlake, Zac Efron, and Logan Lerman **(A/N: HAHA, I just **_**had**_** to put him there.)**.

Jason stared at her in amazement. "What?!" He said.

"It's just _celebrity crushes, _Jason. I'm in love with you and always will be." Piper said then made out with him. They broke apart and looked at one another for a moment. Piper then realized she had to ask someone truth or dare.

"Calypso-truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"List 3 things you hate and like about…me." Piper said.

"Okay, well 3 things I hate about you are that you're very good with words, a matchmaker, and very confusing." Piper looked _very _offended.

"But that's like, who I am!" Piper stated incredulously.

"I'm sorry for that, it's not that I _hate _those characteristics about you, it's just that I dislike them, no offense. Plus, you're _so _much more than that." Calypso said.

"Thanks." Piper said, smiling a bit.

"You're welcome. The 3 things I love about you are…you're always there for your friends, always look on the bright side of things, and you're crazy." Calypso said.

"I _am _crazy!" Piper squealed.

"We all know you are. So, truth or dare Percy?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to say 'in my pants' for…15 minutes." Calypso said.

"Okay…in my pants." Percy said.

"Truth or dare Nico, in my pants." I just started giggling because that last part just sounded _so wrong. _Everybody seemed to catch on and started laughing with me. In a few minutes, we quieted down to hear the truth or dare.

"Dare." Nico said.

"I dare you to flirt with a Justin Bieber poster…in my pants." Percy said.

"Wait…in your _actual _pants?" Nico said confusedly.

"No…in my pants."

"Where am I going to get a Justin Bieber poster?"

"Wait, in my pants." Percy ran upstairs and came down with a Justin Bieber poster.

"Why would you have that?" Nico asked.

"No reason…in my pants." Percy blushed.

"Okay…"

Nico stood up and started to flirt with Justin.

"So, hi hottie. I just _love _bad boys. Can I get your phone number, I lost mine? I just can't stop _staring _at your beautiful-"

"Stop! Just- no wonder you and Thalia aren't together. You, my friend, are a _horrible_ flirt…in my pants." Percy said.

Nico blushed. "Jason-truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with the first object you see- it can't be a person though."

Jason first saw a…pillow! He walked up to the pillow and made out with it. He was kissing it so furiously; I thought he was going to rip the pillow.

"Okay, I think I'm done. Truth or dare, Thalia?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to dress up like Barbie and sing the theme song." Jason said smirking.

Thals eyes widened. "How am I supposed to get the clothes?" She asked.

"Oh, I'll take care of this!" Piper said.

They went upstairs and we waited for them. Percy's dare ended while we were waiting. I'll actually miss that…in my pants.

Piper and Thals went downstairs and let me tell you…Thalia was…I'll just say different.

All her clothes were pink. She had a small tight shirt and skirt, she was very glittery and the high heels were like 5 inches. I had no idea Barbie was this inappropriate. What a bad role model.

I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world.

Life in plastic, it's fantastic.

You can brush my hair

Undress me everywhere

Imagination that is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u) [2x]

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair; undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, and let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u) [2 xs]  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u) [2x]

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u) [2 xs]  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u) [2x]

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, and it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair; undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, and let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u) [2 xs]  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u) [2 xs]

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

Once Thalia finished the song, we all stared at her, dumbfounded. Who in the world knew that the Barbie theme song was so… inappropriate and perverted? What kind of song is this?!

"My childhood…it's all ruined." Leo muttered not even blinking and staring at Thalia.

"Dude, that was just…whoa." Juniper said.

"Why?!" Grover said which pretty much summed up everything.

"Okay…Annabeth, truth or dare."

"Dare." I said without even thinking.

"I dare you to act like a dumb blonde." Thalia said. She _knows _I that I hate stereotype.

"Okay, like tots Thals." I said giggling and twirling my hair.

"Truth or dare…Piper!" I said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing with Leo." I said.

"Okay."

They started to sing that frozen song, but they changed the lyrics.

"Do you want to be a demigod?

And fly Festus around the world?"

This is the best game _ever._

**Hey you guys! So, how was the chapter? I want to thank StrawberryLover2284 and Catsrawesome one more time! This chapter was **_**hilarious **_**because of them, if you were to ask me. Anyways, thanks for reading! Love you guys and one more thing…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, hi you guys! This chapter is Truth and Dare part 2. A lot of you guys reviewed about how funny the last chapter was, and you have to thank StrawberryLover2284 and Catsrawesome for that! This chapter is filled with Catsrawesome ts&amp;ds. (WARNING: YOU WILL DIE LAUGHING FROM THESE. I DID, AND NOW I'M SADLY A GHOST :(.**

**Disclaimer: Dude, I'm a ghost, do you seriously think I can own any of this? XD.**

Percy's P.O.V

I love playing truth or dare with my friends. This game is _so_ fun. The only thing I could change is not being shirtless next to ANNABETH, for god's sake. I mean, seriously, she even told me to _not _take off my shirt. Plus, it just feels uncomfortable. Not because I like her or anything. Or she has long, blonde curly hair, or intimidating gray eyes, or- _Cut it out, Perce. What is going on with me?!_

Piper and Leo finished their song and I have no idea why they changed the lyrics. Seriously, they are _huge _fans of that Heroes of Olympus series. I like the series myself, Peter Johnson is AWESOME, if I do say so myself.

"Dude, I just realized something." I said.

"What is it now?" Jason rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it weird how the characters in the Peter Johnson series and Heroes of Olympus series, look and act just like all of us?" I asked.

"True. Piper can be Priscilla, Jason can be James, Frank can be Fabio, Hazel can Harper, Calypso can be Carly, Leo can be Logan **(A/N: Just **_**had **_**to put him in there XD)**, Thalia can be Tamara, Nico can be Nick, Grover can be Greg, Juniper can be Julie, Percy can be Peter, and I can be Annabelle." Annabeth said disbelievingly.

"Whoa. That is so-whoa." Leo said with wide eyes and shaking his head.

"Dude that is the _smartest _thing you've said in…well, forever." Grover said, smiling a bit.

"If we're all like the characters, why aren't you two together yet? I mean, we're all together with our…I can say…look a likes." Piper told me and Annabeth.

"We don't _have _to be like Peter and Annabelle." Annabeth said a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Whatever you say, Percabeth." Piper said slyly.

"What the _heck _is a Percabeth?" I blurted out.

"Oh, _obviously _yours and Annabeth's ship name." Calypso said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh." Annabeth and I said in the same time blushing really bad.

"Just- can we start the game?" I said pleadingly.

"Okay. Truth or dare…Frank?" Piper asked.

"Truth."

"Who is your favorite Disney Princess?" Piper asked.

"Uh… my favorite Disney princess would probably be between Mulan, Snow White, Anna, Elsa, Sleeping Beauty, Belle, Jasmine, Ariel, Tiana, Merida, Aurora, Rapunzel, Pocahontas, and Cinderella." Frank said listing off the names with his fingers.

"So…basically all of them?" Leo said.

"Well, I guess." Frank said sheepishly.

We all stared at him disbelievingly.

"What? Sue me." Frank said.

"Okay…Percy, do you choose truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…imitate everyone in our group." He said.

"Okay. Just in case, this might be offensive, no offense."

I went over to Jason. "Hey, Pipes. I'll be your Superman if you'll be my Beauty Queen." I said while flipping my hair. Jason elbowed and scowled at me.

"HAHA, who'll be my next victim-I mean people-to pair up?" (Piper at least laughed).

"Hello ladies, no need to be all over hot stuff, I'm with Calypso." Leo just stared at me and cracked a smile.

"If you even TOUCH Leo, I swear to all the Titans, you'll R-E-G-R-E-T it!" Calypso burst into laughter.

"So true, Percy; so creepily true." Calypso said.

"What happened to all the trees; humans are DISGUSTING!" Grover and Juniper just glared at me.

"What are you going to do-hurt me with grass?" I asked.

"Maybe." Juniper said smiling a little.

I walked over to Frank. "I don't even know what to do for you, bro." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you DARE say bad words in front of me, or you'll meet PLUTO!" I said trying to imitate Hazel.

Last, but not least, I walked over to Annabeth. "Percy is _so _dreamy. I get lost in his sea green _beautiful_ eyes and raven black-"She punched me in the gut.

"Try again, Seaweed Brain." She said.

"AHHH! You guys have nicknames already?! This is so cute!" Piper squealed.

I decided to ignore her.

"I'll rather not, wise Girl. This is how you already act."

"_WISE GIRL?!SEAWEED BRAIN?! _AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO WILL DIE FROM THE FEELS?!" Piper screamed, looking like she was going to faint at any moment.

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

"Since when were there _feels _here?"

"True that."

"TOTALLY, SISTER!"

"I'M GOING TO DIE! SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE 'CUZ THE FEELS ARE _REAL_."

"RIP ME. I AM GOING TO DIE FROM THE _FEELS!"_

"Whatever." I was looking like a tomato now. God, who cares from dying from the _feels,_ I'm going to die from _embarrassment. _

"Um…Truth or dare…Hazel?" I asked.

"Uh…truth."

"What is your least favorite song?" I asked.

"Was it just me who had to watch Thalia sing the Barbie song? I had NO IDEA the song can be so…wrong! I'm officially scarred for life because of that!" Hazel said overdramatically.

"True that, Haze." I said.

"Of course, Perce." Hazel replied trying to imitate me.

"Okay…truth or dare…Nico?"

"I'll try something different…truth."

"What is your favorite game you like to play that is usually played by kids?" Hazel asked Nico.

"Either tag…or hide and seek." We all just stared at him for a couple of minutes. Who knew he liked those games?

"Okay…truth or dare…Thalia?"

"Uh…truth."

"What is your favorite T.V. show?" Nico asked.

"Either between Barbie, My Little Pony, or Hannah Montana." Thalia said.

"Really?" I asked.

"I will slit your throat if you say that again." She said menacingly. My face paled, and I put my hands up in surrender.

"Good. Truth or dare Piper?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to rub oil, chocolate, and whip cream on Jason." Thalia said evilly.

"WHAT?!" Piper exclaimed.

"You have to." Thalia said.

"Ugh, fine. Sorry Jason." Piper went to get the supplies.

"I am _so _very sorry for this. She _covered _EVERYTHING on the poor dude. Jason screamed and squirmed like a little girl. Seriously, I thought he was going to break glass.

"First off, I'm really sorry Jason. Truth or dare…Annabeth!" Piper said excitedly.

"…Dare…" Annabeth said cautiously.

"I dare you to…oh! This is going to be _good_. Okay, I dare you to take off an article of clothing from Percy, without using your hands or arms!" Piper said evilly.

"But…can he wear his shirt so I can take that off that, and not something disgusting?" Annabeth said both our faces super red.

"Sure." Piper said looking a bit disappointed.

I stood up and put my shirt on. Annabeth walked up to me, her face competing with a tomato. That Taylor Swift song came on in my mind, _Burning Red! _I should probably stop thinking about that. I looked at her trying to comfort her. She took a deep breath and used her teeth to take off my shirt. Let me say it was pretty uncomfortable. She managed to pick it up a little. She needed support, so she put her hand on my chest. That sent up so much sparks, I thought my brain went haywire. She finally took my shirt of, but ended up falling on me. We both looked at each other. We lent closer and closer, millimeters apart-

"EEEEEEPPPP!" All the girls squealed.

When I looked at them, I saw Thalia videotaping this. Annabeth and I got off of each other, and didn't look at one another for the rest of the game. Talk about uncomfortable.

**So, how was the chapter? This is the last truth or dare, and then I'll write about other things. Some of you guys asked for a scene to happen, and so it'll happen soon enough. Bye! LOVE YOU GUYS AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm **_**back**_** *Cue very creepy music and voice* Thanks for all the reviews I got. I'm almost up to 100! If we get 100 reviews, I'll do something very special.**

**Disclaimer: I think we all get I don't own PJO or HoO.**

Luke's P.O.V

I can't believe Annabeth. Why would she do this to me? And since when could she _sing_? I got home and opened up my present she gave me in school. I thought it was going to be something nice, but she just returned all the photos of us, my stuff, and she gave me a CD. I took a listen to the songs, and I realized they were all sung and written by her. Plus, they were all breakup songs. _Since when did she turn into Taylor Swift? _** (A/N: JUST **_**HAD **_**TO DO THAT!)**

Though I hate to admit this, she's actually a good singer. I feel so dumb and stupid about everything. Why would I do this? But, doesn't everything happen for a reason? Maybe I'll get back with her someday. I can be her knight and shining prince-or was it _armor_? _But why would it be armor, I'm not a piece of metal- I'll just go with prince; that sounds much better._

When I was thinking about that, Khione called me. A cold smile appeared on my face.

"Hey, baby." I told Khione.

"Hi, Luke." She said, sounding kind of annoyed.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." She replied.

"Please tell me." I asked

"Oh, it's Drew; I have _no _idea what's going on with her. She is _so _ungrateful. I made that loser she loved cheat on her with me; I made her popular, made you cheat on Annabeth with _her, _and all this other stuff to make her like the populars. Though I did all those stuff for her, she _still _isn't grateful.

"Well, maybe you could find someone else to make popular." I said uncertainly.

"Ugh, it doesn't work that way!" Khione said agitatedly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to do." I replied.

"You always don't know what to do!" She screamed.

Ouch.

"Whatever. I'm going to go for a ride, bye." I hung up before she could say anything else.

I walked out of my house. All I could think of is Annabeth. She won't and _ever_ get out of my mind.

I went into my car and started driving. I kept on driving only to realize I was near her house. It was pitch black in the pouring rain. I walked up to her house. I knocked on the door a couple of times and there was no answer.

"Come on. Come on." I mumbled under my breath.

I turned around and was face to face with a man in a black jacket. His face was covered, and he was holding a knife to my throat.

"If you wanna live, tell me who Annabeth Chase is." He said. His voice was deep and sounded gravelly.

"Over my dead body." I said to gritted teeth.

"Well, we'll have to make arrangements then, don't we?" He said.

"No-please. She's a 16 year old girl with blond curly hair and gray eyes. She's pretty tall, smart, and beautiful. Her best friend is Thalia Grace, and they both go to Goode High." I said quickly. _Nice going, Luke. You didn't even put up a fight._

"Good. Now tell me about Percy Jackson." He said.

"He's 16 years old, popstar, Hollywood's bad boy, and goes to Goode High." I said quickly. I didn't really care if I sold him out.

"Good. Now tell me about Luke Castellan." He said.

My face paled. _What does he want from us?_ I thought. "Uh…I have no idea who he is." I said nervously.

"What a shame. Not a very good liar, aren't you, Luke?" He said while laughing.

"Uh…what?" I said probably looking as white as a sheet.

"Come on Luke. The only people I'm after are Percy and Annabeth. Maybe even those puny friends of them. I'm not after you; I _want_ youin my team."

"What is this about?"

"I will only tell you if you find more information about them and their friends." He replied.

He probably saw the doubt in my face. "The girl who broke up with you, the guy who thinks he's all that. Do you really want them around?" He asked.

The sound of his voice made me think. "I guess not."

He smiled. "Good."

Annabeth's P.O.V

Where are Percy and Thals? They're supposed to be here by now with the rest of the group. Calypso, Piper and I were already waiting outside. I felt like someone was watching me. A shiver went up my spine.

"So…about Percy…." Calypso brought up.

"What about Percy…?" Trying to act dumb, but I knew where this was going.

"Oh, we all _know _you guys have a thing for each other." Piper brought up.

PERCABETH FOREVER!" They both screamed.

"Shh, someone's going to hear you guys!" I whispered screamed.

"We're outside, Annie. Don't worry." Calypso said.

"Whatever." I still felt as if we were being watched by someone, though I wasn't sure who.

"Hey guys!" Thals said, in her car with Hazel and Juniper.

"Sup, gal pals."

"Hey."

"Where are Percy and the guys? There supposed to be here by now." I said looking at my watch. We're running late.

"There right here." Hazel replied. I looked the other way and saw Jason, Leo, Frank, Nico, and Percy. When I saw Percy, my heart skipped a beat. _Dude, didn't he look good? Snap out of it, Annabeth! _He wore blue plain, worn out jeans, and a blue V-neck. _He still looks good though._ I thought. _SNAP THE FRIGGIN OUT OF IT!_

"Annabeth, Annabeth? Aren't you going to get in the car?" Percy asked looking a little worried.

"What? Oh, um…yeah. Sorry." I said shaking my head trying to get away from my thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked. His eyes were scrunched up and he looked like a baby seal. _Aww, he looks so cute when he's worried. Should I make him more worried? Wait…what am I thinking? Dude…what kind of weirdo am I?!_

"Yeah, I am." I replied.

"Okay." We both got into the car.

"Today's going to be a long day." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Percy said. He was sitting _so _close to me, our arms, shoulders, and legs were touching each other.

"Nothing." I said nonchalantly but inside, I was screaming.

**So, how was the chapter? I **_**told **_**you there was going to be drama. Much more drama to come! PLEASE REVIEW!LUV U GUYS! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know you guys are curious who this person is, but I can't tell you :P. Some of you guys made guesses, and I'm sorry, but you guys aren't even close. I had no idea where this idea came from, I just sort of thought of it while I was writing, but you guys seem to like it. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Dude, I think if I owned PJO or HoO, I'll be in London or Hawaii, anywhere but here, just kidding :).**

Luke's P.O.V

I've got to tell Annabeth- and also Percy. _Who's after them? Why are they after them? What's in the envelope he gave me that I have to give them? _All of these questions passed through my mind, ready to explode. Where are they? Do I tell them, or should I be quiet?

While I was thinking about those things, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry-Annabeth!" I said surprised by how much luck I can have.

"Oh, hey Luke." Annabeth replied.

"Um…can I talk to you and Percy-somewhere private?" I told Annabeth probably sounding a little frightened.

"Luke, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I'll explain it to you after we find Percy."

She hesitated for one moment. "Ugh, fine." Annabeth said sounding exasperated.

"Good. We walked through the hallways searching for Percy. It took a couple of minutes to find him, but we did.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed to get his attention.

He turned around and faced Annabeth and I.

"…Hi…" Percy said.

"Hey, Percy; I need to tell you and Annabeth something very important, where no one can listen in on us." I said.

"Uh, how about in the library, no one's _ever_ there. We need to make it quick though, we only have 10 minutes until class starts." Annabeth said.

"Good idea, Annabeth." Percy, Annabeth, and I walked in the library. I searched if anyone was there, but the coast was clear. _Stop it Luke, you're acting as if this is a James Bond movie._ I thought to myself. We found a table in the corner of the library and decided to sit there.

"What is this all about, Luke?" Annabeth and Percy said simultaneously.

I did nothing but hand them the envelope.

Percy gave me a weird look. He took the envelope and ripped it open. What he saw shocked him.

"What is it, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

Percy took out the things in the envelope. He spread all the pictures out on the table. There were pictures of him at his house watching TV, playing sports outside, singing in concerts. Every single picture had a red x through his face.

There were also pictures of Annabeth. Her with me, her in her house cleaning, doing homework, and all these other regular things teenagers do. The pictures didn't have any x across her face, but they had notes in the back of it.

"What the heck...?" Annabeth muttered her eyes glued to the pictures.

"What is this supposed to be?" Percy spoke up.

"Is someone…is someone stalking us, Luke?" Annabeth said looking as pale as a sheet of paper.

"Yes. I-I didn't have anything to do with these pictures-I swear." I said putting my hands up in surrender.

Percy took Annabeth's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. For once, I didn't feel the need to be jealous.

"If you don't have anything to do with this, how'd you get these pictures of us?" Percy said cautiously.

"I went to Annabeth's home to talk to her, but she wasn't there. I was going to leave, but a man held a knife at my throat. He asked me information about _all _of us-me included- and I told him. He said that he wanted me to give this to you, and I did. I'm not in his side though, if I was, I wouldn't be telling you this." I answered.

Annabeth gasped and held a hand on her mouth, looking in the verge of tears. "If…if this man was about to kill you…what do you think he'll do to _all _of us? _Especially _once he finds out that you told us, Luke."

That took me a long time to answer. "I-I don't know." I replied.

Percy hugged Annabeth and whispered reassuring things in her ear. "It's best if we all stick by each other's side, and figure out what he wrote on the pictures. We _have _to be one step ahead of him."

"How are we going to be one step ahead of him if he started this a long time ago?" Annabeth said, trying to contain herself.

"Well, we have the brains, the bronze, and a ton of more other stuff." Percy said.

I couldn't help but crack a smile. "Yeah, you're the _best _strategist we know, Percy's the most likeable person we know, and I am the best secret spy we know."

Annabeth smiled a little. "I guess."

"Okay, so we don't have any time to figure out what he wrote on the pictures since we only have a couple of minutes to get to class, but we can read them and try to figure them out _during _ class." Percy said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. We can each get three pictures and read them during class." Annabeth said.

"Okay, great. See you guys…at 7? I'll come to either one of your houses." I said taking some random pictures.

"Uh…let's go to my house. Barely anyone is there; only Piper and Calypso and I think I can keep them busy for a while." Annabeth said smirking.

"Okay, but the guys are going to be wondering where I am." Percy said.

"I have another plan for that." Annabeth said with a strange glint in her eye.

"Just don't hurt them, and I'll be fine with that. Scratch that- you can do whatever you want with them." Percy said.

"Cool." Annabeth checked her watch and gasped. "We have 1 FRIGGIN MINUTE UNTIL OUR FRIGGIN CLASSES FRIGGIN STARTS! WE NEED TO FRINGGIN GO!

"Okay, we need to friggin go!" Percy and I said at the same time trying to mock Annabeth.

"LET'S GET THE FREAK OUT OF HERE!" Annabeth screamed. We all bolted out of the library going in in different paths to find our classes. Little did we know, we forgot to get the pictures and I dropped my pictures while trying to get to my class on time.

**So how was the FRIGGIN chapter? I FRIGGEN loved it! Well, I might be a little bias. What do you think will happen to the pictures? What are written in the pictures? SO MANY FRIGGIN QUESTIONS TO FRIGGIN ASK! To be truthful, I don't know the answers to ANY of these questions. I'll probably just wing it like I did with all my chapters :P. LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE FRIGGIN REVIEW! XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey you guys :). I'm so happy many of you guys reviewed! WE FINALLY MADE IT OVER 100! So, how do you like the surprise? Who do you think will find those pictures? What will happen? Presenting…the 19****th**** chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not the characters. *Sobs dramatically* WHY, RICKIE, WHY?!**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I made it to class before the bell rang, but I was the last student to come. I sat down by Piper, thinking about our stalker. What's happening? _Why _is this happening? Who's stalking Percy and me? What does he know about Luke? Is he out to get _me _mainly, because I know Percy and Luke? I mean, they wouldn't have known each other if it wasn't for me.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Piper asked taking me out of my thoughts.

"What-oh, um, yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I said trying to look and act normal.

"Well, you look _really _pale, you're staring off into space, you look agitated, you came into class almost late-"

"I get it Piper. But seriously, I'm fine. Just a little tired." I said trying to look cool.

"Okay…because last time I saw you, you were sleeping like a baby." She said suspiciously.

"Um…exactly; Babies wake up in the middle of the night crying and stuff, so they barely sleep, like I do." I said, scratching the back of my neck and plastered on a fake smile. I act really weird when I get nervous.

"Okay…"

We stopped talking much to my relief, and started listening to the teacher. Piper was taking notes and was absorbed in every single word Mrs. Smith was saying. Once I felt safe enough to look at the pictures, I reached my back pocket, but the pictures weren't there. Then I opened my binder to check if I left it there, but I didn't.

"Shoot." I muttered but it came out a little too loudly.

"Annabeth, would you like to say something?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Uh…nope, I have nothing to say." I said blushing.

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to teach the class." She said a little too sweetly.

"Oh, Okay…sorry." I mumbled. Mrs. Smith started teaching again glancing at me once in a while.

"What was that about, Annabeth? You _never _act like this; at least, not as long as I've known you." Piper said.

"I just lost something important." I said.

"You never lose something. You're the most organized person I know!" Piper said incredulously.

"Yeah, today's not one of my luck days." I said shrugging. I wasn't _really _lying to her, so I have nothing to worry about. I _did _lose something important, and I _do _have a bad day.

"Oh, well I hope you feel better." She said searching my face, trying to detect any sign of me lying.

"Thanks." I said smiling at her.

"I'm sorry for interrogating you like that, I thought something bad was going on and you were lying." Piper said laughing a bit.

"H-HAHA. W-why would you think s-such a thing, Piper? It's not like something _bad _is going on pfft…yeah." I said nervously.

Piper just looked at me for a couple of seconds and started laughing with me.

"Yeah, it's not like someone's trying to _stalk _or _kill _you." She said laughing as if it was a joke.

"Yeah, pfft. Of course not, that'd be _really _weird." I said.

"Annabeth Chase! I'm _tired _of you talking! Go to the office NOW." Mrs. Smith said.

My eyes widened and everybody stared at me. I knew Mrs. Smith didn't like me, but why would she send me to the office for _talking? _Tons of kids were doing it, not only me you old bat!

That's when I had my idea. "Okay, Mrs. Smith. Sorry for interrupting the class."

She gave me a satisfied smile and opened the door for me. That's just about the _nicest _thing she's done for me the whole year.

I walked out of class and went the opposite direction to the office. The office didn't expect me to be there, so why would I be there at all? I walked towards the library, trying to let the librarian _not _notice me. The librarian is pretty old and she doesn't have the best hearing and eye sight, so it was easier for me to sneak into the library.

I went to where Percy, Luke, and I were sitting before we had to go to class. Once I saw the photos, I let out a breath I didn't think I was holding. I took the pictures, and counted them. Wait…there was about 9 pictures…not 6. Did Luke get his before we ran off to class? Most likely.

I heard the library door slam. I hid under the table trying not to be seen.

"Is anyone here?" A person with a deep and husky voice asked.

"No one's here; everyone's in class." Someone else replied.

"Good."

They walked forward to me, and sat down where I was hiding.

"We need to leave these kids alone. They don't know what's going on and they won't help us in the least bit." A man said with a shaky tone.

"You know what'll _happen _if we get a hold of them? We'll get money, fame, brains…wouldn't you want that?" The man with the deep and husky voice; he was most likely the leader between the two.

"Yeah…we need them." The man said as if he was in a trance.

"_Exactly_," the leader practically hissed, "plus, don't you want revenge on them?"

_Revenge? What kind of revenge? Revenge on whom? Are they…are they the ones who're stalking Percy and I? How does this relate to Luke if he's not getting stalked? _

"Of course I want revenge on them…especially one in particular…." One of the men said thoughtfully.

"We all need or want to do revenge on them. We didn't choose them randomly."

"Of course we didn't." one of the men said angrily.

"The plan will be executed perfectly if we can fully depend on Luke, hide in the shadows, keep on sending them those notes, and a couple of other things." The leader said softly.

Millions of thoughts ran through my mind a mile a minute. I needed to get out of here quickly, before one of them notices that I was listening in on their conversation.

The two men both stood up and left. I waited for a few moments to make sure they were gone, and left my hiding spot.

_Why are they here? Do they…do they work here? What kind of teacher would do this?! _ I kept on thinking until I saw the librarian walking towards me. I slid the other way to hide behind a bookcase.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" There was silence.

"Oh, probably just my imagination; I need to get a better hearing aid." She mumbled to herself. She walked away not noticing me. I sighed in relief, figuring out a way to leave the library when she was standing in front of the doors.

**So…any guesses to who this person is? Truthfully, I have **_**no **_**idea who this person is :P. How's the chapter so far? Do you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! LUVE U GUYS! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**THIS IS THE 20****TH**** CHAPTER OF **_**HIGH SCHOOL? **_**I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS! So, I finally decided who the **_**person**_** would be. If at least **_**10 **_**people review, I'll give you guys a hint on who this person is.**

**Disclaimer: Dude, I'm a **_**ghost, **_**I can't own Percy Jackson characters or the books.**

Annabeth's P.O.V

"PIPER AND CALYPSO! COME HERE NOW!" I screamed from downstairs. If Piper and Calypso believe what I was going to say to them, my plan would work out _perfectly._

"We're ready, okay Annabeth?" Piper said coming downstairs with Calypso. I know I'm far from stylish, but I know style when I see it. Piper had a red velvet dress up to her knees and gold bracelets. She had black heels and very faint makeup on.

Calypso had on a white dress and nude colored heels. She put on black mascara for her warm brown eyes to pop out. Though she looked beautiful, I loved her hair the most; it was a beautiful French braid. I just got to say, she looked even better than Elsa herself.

"Whoa. You guys look amazing!" I squealed.

"Thanks, Annie! But of course we had to dress like this. Jason and Leo are talking us somewhere special; probably some fancy restaurant." Piper said.

"Didn't I ever tell you to not call me _'Annie'?" _I said kind of angry.

"Oh, look at the time. Piper and I need to leave _right now. _See you later, Annie!" Calypso ran out the door grabbing Piper's wrist and pulling her with her.

"_DON'T CALL ME ANNIE, CALLIE AND PIPES!" _I screamed at the closed door. I probably looked like some idiot.

I looked around, unsure what to do. I plopped down on the couch just staring at the pitch black TV screen. Though I wanted to look at the pictures and try to figure out who the two people were, I knew I was going to freak myself out and I promised Percy and Luke I'll wait for them.

When I was getting really comfortable on the couch, someone knocked on my door.

I groaned and got up. _Just when I was getting comfy you just had to do that? _I opened the door and I saw the one and only Percy Jackson.

"Hey, Wise Girl, do you mind if I come in?" Percy said nervously, looking at me as if he was going to tell me bad news.

"Sure." I moved myself to the side to let him in. _He still has that sea scent of him_. I thought to myself giddily.

"Annabeth…I have something _really _important to say." Percy said scratching the back of his neck.

_Is today the day he was going to ask me out?_ _I should finally by a dress. Or maybe I could start wearing makeup or-_

"Okay. Just say-or _ask_-what you want to say." I tried to say nonchalantly. Though I was trying to act calm, I was jumping up and down and squealing like a little girl inside.

"Well…I kind of forgot to get the pictures while we were rushing too class." He said sheepishly.

Oh, so _that _was what you had to say. Wow, I'm feeling the love, Perce, I'm feeling the love.

"I got the pictures, no worries." I said sadly.

"Annabeth, are you sure you're fine?" Percy asked holding my shoulder.

"Yeah, I am. Just thinking about you know…" I just let that hang in the air while Percy and I were waiting for Luke.

I opened the door for Luke and he came in. I still don't trust him a hundred percent. I mean, seriously, your ex-boyfriend who cheated on you was close to dying because of a stalker who wants revenge on the guy you like _and _you, and then the guy who's stalking you is giving you creepy pictures and notes of you and the guy you like. This is like a _really _confusing soap opera that I DO NOT want to be a part of. Gosh, my life is messed up.

"So, we're all here. Let's go up to my room." We walked up the stairs and into my room. We sat in a circle on my bed.

"So guys, remember how we were supposed to get the pictures? Yeah, so I um…well I _dropped _it while I was running to class." Luke said looking down.

"You…OH MY GOD WE NEED THOSE! If someone finds those pictures and notes on the back _about us…_what'll happen?" I said probably looking as if I was crazy.

"Let's deal with that later," Percy intervened, "Right now, let's just figure out what the notes mean on the photos we have."

That calmed me down a bit. "Okay."

"So, I have something _really _important to tell you guys. So I was in English class talking to Piper and was sent to the office-

"Ha, Annabeth goes to the _office_? WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?!" Percy said trying to act melodramatic.

"Will you _shut up? _This is something really important Percy!" I scolded.

"You need to lighten up, Annabeth!"

"Well, maybe I'll lighten up if we didn't have a freakin stalker!" I said angrily.

"I'm acting just fine with that stalker."

"You're an insufferable little fish-"

"STOP IT. You know, you guys fight like an old married couple." Luke said partly annoyed and partly satisfied.

"You know what? I'll just get on with the story. Okay, so the teacher wanted me to go to the office but I remember that when we were rushing to class, we didn't get the pics. I went to the library without the librarian noticing me, and I went to get the pictures. Then these two men came into the library and I hid under the table. I think…I think they were talking about us." I said shakily.

"What did they say?" Luke asked.

"They need us for who-knows-what, they didn't choose us randomly, they could get rich, famous, have knowledge on their side, and they want revenge on us, especially one in particular…" I said.

"Then let's not fall into their trap to take us." Percy said bluntly.

"It's not that simple Percy. They want _revenge_. For all we know, they could've kidnapped one of our friends or something." I let out.

It was quiet or a few moments until Luke broke the silence. "Okay…let's just read what's behind the pictures and figure out what they mean."

"Okay." Percy and I said in unison.

I took one picture of mine and read what it said.

**Dun dun dun! What did Annabeth read? Is she starting to have feelings for Percy? There are so many questions to be asked! So, a lot of you guys asked if Octavian did it, but IT WAS NOT OCTAVIAN! Remember, I need 10 reviews before I give you a hint. You could say anything in your review! So, REVIEW! LUV U GUYS! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Um…hi you guys. Hehe…PLPEASE DON'T KILL ME, I'M ALREADY A GHOST! I'm **_**so **_**sorry for not updating for a long time and leaving you guys in suspense. Anyways thanks for all the reviews I got! So, all of you guys guessed and none of you got it right. HINT: THIS PERSON (THE LEADER) IS NOT FROM THE PERCY JACKSON OR HEROE OF OLYMPUS SEREIS. THE OTHER PERSON, WELL MAYBE HE IS ;)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the PJO and HoO series. Uncle Rick does.**

Percy's P.O.V

I glanced at Annabeth as she picked up a photo. She looked beautiful with her casual clothes. Her curly blond hair was in a messy ponytail lying on her shoulder. She read the photo and paled. Her gray eyes widened in a mixture of horror and shock.

"Annabeth…are you okay?" I asked. _Of course she isn't, Perce. _I thought to myself.

Instead of talking, she shakily handed me the photo, covering her hand over her mouth, as if she was on the verge of tears.

I took the picture away from her cautiously, not wanting to disturb her from her thoughts.

Wisdom's daughter walks alone

The mark of Athena burns through life

We snuff out her angel breath

Who holds the key to knowledge

Annabeth Chase stands gold and pale,

Won through pain, from her dark past.

I set the picture down, and let out a shaky breath.

"Annabeth…I'm so sorry." I said. I pulled her to me, hugging her. Her head was on my chest and I heard small sobs. I kissed the top of her head without thinking, but it felt right. When I kissed her, her sobs seemed to lessen.

"It's going to be all right, as long as we're together." I said soothingly, calming her down a bit.

Luke looked between Annabeth and me.

"What…what's going on?" He said cautiously not wanting Annabeth to cry all over again.

"He-the man who's stalking us-he knows _everything _about me. He's been stalking me since I was little." Annabeth said while removing herself away from me.

"What?" Luke asked confusion written across his face.

"I barely told anyone about my past; only you, Percy, and Thalia. I didn't even tell you guys about all of my past."

"He probably overheard you talking about your past to one of us." Luke said while thinking.

"No…no one knows my _whole _past. I only told you about my mother leaving, but that's it. I never showed any signs of being sad while talking about that to you guys. The only time I showed how pained I was, was when I was younger." Annabeth said for sure the man has been stalking us since we were little.

"Well, then what're we going to do about it?" Luke asked unsure.

"We _have to _be one step ahead of them. We can't let them get to us." I said.

"That's a good idea Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said with a faint smile playing on her lips. _Her soft, plump, pink lips I could kiss-_

"What the heck is 'Seaweed Brain'?" Luke said disrupting my thoughts.

"Uh…it's a nickname." Annabeth said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"We never had nicknames." Luke said angrily.

"It's like a friendly nickname. You never gave _me _a nickname." Annabeth countered his remark.

"Oh, so I see, you give this guy you've been friends with for a little over a month a nickname, and not someone who you've been dating for _years_." Luke said bitterly.

"Says the person who cheated on me." Annabeth shot back. I wanted to say something to stop their argument, but I had a feeling it was just going to get worse.

"Don't bring that into this-you know what? I'm leaving. See you guys later. I need some fresh air." Luke said getting up and leaving.

Annabeth just glared at the spot he was at before he left. Why did he suddenly flip out like that? Is he okay?

"I guess it's just you and I." I said nervously scratching the back of my neck. We all know what happens in the movies when there's a boy and a girl in a room alone…I don't think that needs explaining… _Wait, why am I thinking of this?! Annabeth and I are only and always will be friends. You know…we don't always have to be friends…maybe we can be more-"_

"Yep, it is_." _Annabeth said looking at her bed thinking about…stuff.

"So…um, what should we do? I don't want to read any more of those creepy notes." I said.

"Um…Percy, can I show you something?" She asked. I sat up a little straighter wanting to listen to what she was going to say.

"I'm all ears. I'm going to there for you." _Always_.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this because I met you about a month ago, but I still feel like I can tell you anything." Annabeth said though it seemed she was talking to herself mostly.

"I'm just that awesome." I said wanting to make her smile.

She smiled a bit and took a deep breath. "Well, when I was younger, there was this crazy man who loved my mom. I think he's our stalker. Anyways, he always used to send her all these flowers and chocolates and my dad got jealous. He turned out to be cheating on my mom 4 months after my mom was getting all those love letters and such. My mom…well, she was devastated and she didn't know what to do. She was going crazy and hated me. My dad never really loved me like parents are supposed to, but my mom did. When she started hating me too, I ran away. I eventually went back home, but by then, my mom left our family forever."

"I-I didn't know that. I'm _so _sorry."

"You shouldn't be." She said looking at her guitar.

"You know...I guess that's why I want to be an architect. Not only because my mom was, but because I want to build something permanent. When Luke cheated on me…I didn't know _what _to do."

There was a moment of silence before I spoke up. "Do you still love your mother?"

"Of course I do. Though I haven't seen her in a long time, I have memories of her. I remember she used to sing this song to me right before I would sleep. Do you want to hear it?" Annabeth asked smiling brightly at me.

"I'd like that." I said grinning.

Annabeth went over to pick up her guitar and songbook. She started to play the chords and they were beautiful.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh

Annabeth finished with tears in her eyes. That song…it was beautiful.

"Annabeth…I love it! It's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks. My mom wrote it. She told me that she always had a soft spot for music." Annabeth said smiling with tears in her eyes.

I walked over to her and hugged her. We pulled away a little and I could see her whole face. Her gray eyes were sparkling from tears and her lips were parted. My eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips. I cupped my hands in her face. We both closed our eyes and leaned closer and closer until we were millimeters apart.

"WE'RE BACK!" Piper and Calypso screamed from downstairs. Annabeth and I jumped away from each other and looked anywhere but each other.

"Hey Annabeth, I had an _awesome _time with Leo-"

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" Piper cut off Calypso when she went upstairs and to Annabeth's room.

"Are you guys…together? THE PERCABETH FLUFF JUST GOT _REAL _HERE!" Calypso and Piper squealed.

"No, we're not. We were just…playing around." Annabeth said her face comparing to a tomato.

"Playing around? _Playing around? _It still looks like you guys have your clothes on." Piper stated smugly.

"Eww, Piper. Don't think like that. I only meant we were playing _games._" Annabeth said blushing even harder now.

"Okay, right." Calypso said nodding and smiling.

"Well, I'm leaving. Bye you guys." I walked away. Leave it to Calypso and Piper to ruin everything.

**So, how was the chapter? The song that Annabeth played was 'Safe and Sound' by you know….TAYLOR SWIFT. I know this chapter came pretty late, and I'm sorry about that. Is Luke jealous? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW. (WELL…THEY MIGHT). Are you mad at Calypso and Piper right now? I am. Okay…30 reviews for the next chapter? Is that too much to ask for? PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! LUV YOU :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey people of earth! So…I didn't get 30 reviews, but to be honest, I kinda wanted too much which was greedy of me. Anyways, I decided what's going to happen in the end of the book, or whatever you call it. WARNING: A LOT OF YOU GUYS WILL PROBABLY BE MAD OR MIXED WITH EMOTIONS THAT YOU GUYS WILL BE REVIEWING A LOT OF…**_**CREATIVE**_** THINGS TO ME. No worries, I actually wanted to make a sequel so…enjoy this chapter while you still can! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO or HoO series, Uncle Rick does.**

Luke's P.O.V

I don't know what came over me at Annabeth's house. Am I still in love with her? I know what I did, cheating on Annabeth, was one of the biggest mistakes of my life, but everything happens for a reason, right? She's probably going to end up with Percy, and have her happily ever after and I'm going to end up with…probably someone.

I've been acting like a jerk for so long, and the sad thing is, is that I don't even know _why _I was acting like that. It's like I've been possessed or something. Hopefully everyone will either forget about everything I did, which is unlikely, or I'll just have to be a man and just apologize and say I'm sorry, which is not something I'm used to.

Though I feel bad for what I've done to _everyone _in the school, especially Annabeth, I feel _extremely _bad for dropping those photos somewhere in the hallways. I tried searching for them, but they were nowhere to be seen. _Come on, where are they? This is really important-_

I bumped into someone. When I looked up to whom it was…my curiosity turned to anger.

"Percy." I growled.

"Luke." He said in the same tone, not even _flinching _at my death glare.

"Shouldn't you be with your _girlfriend_?" I said bitterly.

"What are you talking about? I don't _have _a girlfriend." Percy said startled and confused at the same time.

"I was talking about _Annabeth_, you idiot fish." I replied back.

"First of all, Annabeth isn't my girlfriend. Secondly, WHY THE HECK IS EVERYONE CALLING ME A _FISH?!_ I AM _NOT _A FISH THE LAST STINKING TIME I CHECKED!" Percy basically got the whole student body to focus on us.

"THEN YOU DIDN'T CHECK ENOUGH!" I know that was a stupid retort, but hey, I made it up on the spot.

"I'm leaving." I added on and pushed past him. I reached my locker and opened it. Once I did, the three pictures I dropped fluttered to the ground. I picked them up and read what it said behind the photos.

'We know what you're up to Luke. If you _really _want to go this way…you'll end up like Percy and Annabeth.'

'Watch out, we're coming after you too now.'

'Tell the difference between friends and enemies, Luke, We're your friends.'

I immediately put the pictures in my locker and slammed it shut. My mind was working a hundred miles a second.

Percy and Annabeth _aren't _my friends. I still love Annabeth, but everyone can see that she's head over heels for Percy, and Percy is the same with Annabeth. What have they ever done for me? They just made me mad, jealous, and other stuff. Do I really need them? I can just lose my feelings over Annabeth, and that'll be done.

"Hey Luke, I just wanted to say sorry for last night." Annabeth said as she was walking up to me. Leave it to her to always try to act like the bigger person.

"I don't need you're stupid sorry." I retorted.

She looked taken aback by my outburst of anger, but quickly hid it with an angry expression. "Look Luke, I just wanted to say sorry. You know, _you're _the one who had to say sorry for last night since you started it. But, with your big ego and all, I just wanted to act like the bigger person." She spat.

"Just leave me alone." I said with each word filled with bitterness.

"I don't know what's gotten over you, but this better stop."

"Or what, Princess?" I leaned in closer and whispered in her ear.

She stiffened once I leaned closer to her, but she didn't say anything. I smirked at what a good job I did.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, OR I SWEAR I _WILL _HURT YOU." Someone from behind me said.

I turned around and faced Percy. His face was contorted in anger and he looked ready to punch the lights out of me.

"Huh, a pretty boy thinks he'll hurt me. Oh, I'm so scared." I said sarcastically.

"You better be." Percy said.

"What can you even do? Are you going to call your assistances for help or just hire someone?" I asked. I heard a few giggles coming from some people in the hallways, causing me to smile.

"No, I'll fight you myself." Percy growled coming closer to me.

"That'll be a _big _mistake." I replied. In all honesty, the guy scared me. I mean he was coming closer and closer to me, with the most deadly glare possible. Not even _Thalia Grace _can pull this off.

"Oh, yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah."

When I was about to punch him, Annabeth slapped me in the face. "Don't you even _touch _Percy." She said glaring at me.

"Oh, you don't want me hurting your boyfriend?" I asked mockingly.

"I don't wanting you to touching him."

"Did you know how wrong that sounded?" I replied smiling a bit.

"You're such a pervert. I don't even know _why _I dated you, weirdo." She spat.

Ouch. That hurt a lot.

"The feelings are mutual."

"Whatever, Luke; you're the biggest jerk I know." She walked away from me and went to Percy. She smiled up brightly at him, causing him to smile. Then she did something that caused me to go over the edge.

She _kissed _him.

Annabeth Chase, my _ex-girlfriend, _kissed Percy _dam_ Jackson.

On-the-cheek.

Percy's eyes lit up as if he was on a sugar high. Annabeth and he blushed a little, but Annabeth was _definitely _the winner. She looked like an ugly red tomato.

Percy and Annabeth walked away basically cuddling each other walking away. Percy, being the idiot he is, was cupping his cheek with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Go to Tarturas." I muttered and walked away to my first period class.

**So, how was this chapter? Good, bad, okay? Are you guys mad at me because they didn't **_**really **_**kiss? I was actually laughing when I thought of this idea. Anyways, sadly, this fanfic is going to end in about 3-5 chapters, maybe less or more chapters though. BUT I'M GOING TO MAKE A SECOND ONE! *Cue applause* LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm **_**so **_**very sorry for not updating quickly. I had so much stuff to do. But I am **_**extremely **_**happy for all the reviews I got! Thank you so very much! So, some of you are questioning why I'm ending it so soon. THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUAL. In the end of this story, don't blame me, blame **_**Taylor Swift. **_**It's kind of confusing, but the idea popped up for a second story and what can happen in the later chapters while I was listening to one of her songs… Anyways…presenting the…23****rd**** (My birthday day, I know that was irrelevant) of **_**HIGH SCHOOL?**_

**Disclaimer: I own the PJO and HoO series. HAHA, **_**SYC! (**_**I don't own them for people who didn't get it).**

Percy's P.O.V

Annabeth Chase just _KISSED me. _This is not a dream, Perce. THIS IS NOT A DREAM. My mind was going absolutely haywire. I felt like my brain was melting right through my body. The spot that she kissed me was tingling, sending sparks around my body.

A lot of you are thinking, _Dude, she only kissed you on the cheek. _Though you guys are right, I'm not over exaggerating whatsoever. I mean, come on, imagine the girl, or guy, that you have a crush on. THEN THEY _KISS _YOU ON THE CHEEK. I'm pretty sure you guys will be fangirling/fanboying.

_Hey…if I'm acting like this when she kissed me on the cheek…what will happen if we ever kissed on the lips? Oh, God, I'm going to make a fool out of myself, aren't I? Oh no, keep your cool man, keep your cool!_

"Percy? Percy, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Annabeth said shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hmmm? Yeah-yeah, I'm…um…fine?" I said scratching the back of my neck.

"You don't seem fine." She said suspiciously her blush she had a few minutes ago been fading. A shame…she looks so _cute _when she looks like a strawberry. _Percy, don't kid yourself. She ALWAYS looks good. _Wait…why am I thinking about this?! We're _only _friends…well, at least we are now.

"Um…I was just…thinking." I thought on the spot.

"Oh, okay. That makes _much _more sense." She muttered the last part, looking kind of angry at herself.

"What?" That was my smartest reply I ever said. No wonder I'm nicknamed _Kelp Head _and _Seaweed Brain._

"Oh, it's nothing." She said a little too quickly.

"Okay."

"Okay." **(A/N: Hehe just **_**had **_**to put that there :P)**

Annabeth started blushing a little. "Okay." She whispered.

"_PERCABETH! _WHERE ARE YOU?! OH, JUST WAIT AND SEE I'LL _STAB _LUKE." _Percabeth_? Are they still doing that? _Oh, come on, you know you like the name. _I might, just a little though. Annabeth probably _hates _the name _Percabeth,_ though.

I saw Annabeth smiling to herself a little and wondered if she liked the name too.

"You look cute when you're smiling." I blurted out not even thinking about what I was going to say.

She gave me a playful push and was grinning like a madman. "I know."

"Wow, aren't you going to say, _Oh, Percy that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. You're my hero!" _I said my voice an octave higher.

"First off, that's not how I speak. Secondly, that is _not _the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me_. _And lastly, why would you be my hero if you just said something I already knew?" She did a hair flip and started strutting away from me.

I was laughing and shaking my head. This girl…this girl will be the death of me.

Annabeth's P.O.V

Oh, gods. Why in the world did I kiss him? What is wrong with me? _Annabeth, stop it. The question you should be asking is did he like it?-WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING ABOUT!? _Gosh, I'm acting like Drew, before she changed. _No, you mean before before she changed. I mean, didn't she tell me that she was kind of like me then she was cheated on, then she changed and now she changed back? OH MY GOD _STOP CONFUSING YOURSELF!

Right now, I'm strutting and 'acting' like a model, walking away from Percy. I heard him laughing which caused me to smile a bit.

I bumped into Thalia, Piper, Calypso, Juniper, and Hazel.

"Where the HELL is Luke?! I'm going to _kill _him. Don't even _try _to hold me back, because God knows what I'm going to do to that boy-"Thalia was saying.

"Thalia, STOP. It's _okay._" Percy said when he came over, his eyes widening.

"NO IT IS _NOT-"_Piper, Calypso, Juniper, and Hazel were holding her back now.

"It's okay…shhh…think of nice calm things, awesome things….like you making out with Nico things." Piper said trying to calm Thalia down. Thalia stopped fighting and turned a dark shade of red. She had a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys…Nico and I are dating." She said quietly.

Everybody turned silent and just stared at Thalia. I was shocked, happy, and angry she didn't tell me. We're supposed to tell each other _everything_. _You never told her you liked Percy. But she probably inferred it-WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME?!_

Everyone was silent until Percy decided to break it. "And that's how you get the girl." He sung softly.

We all, including Thalia, looked at him weirdly.

"Since when did you like Taylor Swift, Percy?" Piper blurted out.

Percy blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Sue me if I listen to her songs. They're awesome,_ especially _the'1989' album."

My eyes widened. "I _love _Taylor Swift!" I fangirled.

"Really, what's your favorite song, not including any song from 1989 because they're all awesome?" Percy asked.

"Um…I love all, I can't choose one. Okay, for a party-22, for reading Harry Potter or the Peter Johnson series- Long Live and State of Grace, and for-Oh, shoot-we have 5 minutes until class starts." My eyes widened even more.

"Oh, we don't have to go to class." Thalia said. I looked at her in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Oh, I said I'd meet Nico somewhere and I feel like murdering Luke, and I don't want to get expelled or suspended." She said bluntly.

"That doesn't mean _I'm _leaving; or Hazel, Juniper, Calypso, Percy, and Piper." I said slowly so she could understand.

"Oh, I'm leaving to take care of Jason; he's sick."

"Leo wanted to show me something."

"Frank…well….I just don't feel like going to school and he said that too."

"The Gardening Club isn't meeting today, so what's the point?"

Everybody all came up with excuses to leave, but me and Percy.

"Oh, I'm leaving too, to drive around and do stuff."

I spoke too soon.

"With you." He added.

Oh God, what is happening to my heart?! Is he even talking to me? _Of course he is, he's looking right at you with his sea green beautiful eyes-get yourself together, Annabeth._

I turned fifty shades of red today, didn't I. "Uh…me? Well…huh…uh…what….sure." I finally blurted out.

"You're so adorable when you start stuttering." He said. Whoa, my heart is just melting right now.

"I don't stutter." I shot back.

"Yeah, you just did it 2 minutes ago."

"That wasn't stuttering."

"Then what was it?"

"Uh…it was trying to find the right words."

"See, you just stuttered."

"No, I paused."

"No, you stuttered."

"I paused you fish."

"Why am I _always _called a fish?!"

"Cuz you are one." I glanced over at Hazel and saw that she had her phone out…videotaping us.

"What are you doing?" I said cautiously.

"Nothing…but I just finished videotaping you guys." Hazel replied.

"You guys are like the _cutest _couple alive, aside from Caleo." Calypso said smiling.

"We're…we're not a couple." I said bewildered.

"Not yet, we aren't." Percy said with that trouble maker smirk of his. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"The bell already rung, so I'll be waiting outside, Seaweed Brain." I said walking away, but not before I elbowed Percy.

"Okay." Percy replied, clutching his stomach.

"Okay." I whispered, pretty sure nobody heard that.

"TFIOS REFRENCE! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOU GUYS! THE FEELS ARE TOO MUCH TO HANDLE I'LL EXPLODE FROM ALL THIS FLUFF!"

"THERE IS TOO MUCH FLUFF IN A ROOM IT ISN'T EVEN _POSSIBLE!"_

"SOMEBODY CALL 911, I NEED AN AMBULANCE!"

"WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"OH MY LORD, SHE HAS THE CASE OF 'PERCABETH FEVER' THERE'S TOO MUCH FLUFF IN HER, IT'S GOING TO BURST!"

"I THINK I'M COMING DOWN WITH THAT TOO! HELP, IS THERE A CURE?!"

"SWEETY, THERE IS NO CURE. ONCE YOU GET IT, THERE IS _NO _GOING BACK!"

"UGH, JUST SHUT UP!" I screamed smiling a bit. "You guys are crazy."

"That's a symptom of 'Percabeth Fever' girl." Juniper said giggling.

"Ugh, whatever. Percy are you coming?"

"To get away from them? Thought you'll never ask."

We walked away hearing squeals behind us. Percy and I went into his car. While we were doing that, I heard a noise. I decided not to put much thought into it though.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"I have no idea. We're just going to be driving around."

"….whatever…." I gave up on Percy's weirdness.

"Good." He turned on the radio and we started to sing at the top of our lungs to a Beyoncé song.

"If I were a boy!" We sang together.

I stopped singing. "Percy… you _are _a boy."

"Who ever said I was."

"Everybody on earth." I giggled.

"Well….they're right." I just burst out laughing.

"I thought so."

I looked outside and didn't recognize the place.

"Percy, are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked.

"Um…maybe." He said.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING." I practically screamed.

"Okay, fine, I won't tell you." He replied.

"You think this is funny?" I asked incredibly afraid of what might happen.

We were now in a dirt road and there were no cars, I tried to text Thalia, but there was no signal. It was now dark and it was pouring rain.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to have a fun day." Percy said ashamed. You can never get mad for a long time when he was looking at you with those eyes of his.

"It's fine; we just need to get out of here." I said softly. I put a hand on his shoulder and I could basically feel his muscles through his shirt.

The car stopped.

"Why aren't we moving?" I asked.

"Uh…I don't know." He said slowly.

The car started sinking….we were in quick sand, weren't we?

"No no no no no! This can't be happening! Get out of the car and stand on the hood of it." I said.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE WE'RE IN QUICK SAND." I screamed. Gosh, today I've been doing a lot of yelling.

"Oh, so _that's _why the car was sinking." He muttered. I just glared at him.

We both got out of the car through the window and ended up on the roof of his car.

"No! My school bag's in there!" Without a split second to spare, I went and got out my bag. Bad thing was it fell into the sand.

"What are you doing?"

"Obviously trying to get my bag." I tried to reach for the bag, but I couldn't. I accidently slipped and ended up in the sand myself.

"Annabeth!" Percy took a stick. "Here hold onto this and I'll pull you up." He said.

I took the stick and he pulled me up with incredible strength and speed.

"Thanks, let's jump out of here." The car was deep into the sand now and I didn't want to go down with it.

"Okay…let's jump….now!" We both leaped out and were sprawled on the floor. The rain was beating against my skin but it felt…nice-whoa, I'm weird.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?" I asked. The car was now officially out of sight and you could hear some gurgling sounds.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Let's…let's get out of here." He said. He picked me up bridal style and I yelped.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm _carrying _you obviously. It's going to be a long walk and I decided to carry you." Aw…he's just too sweet.

"I can walk myself. Really, you can get tired."

"You know how many animals can be here, Wise Girl? There can be snakes, mice, spiders anything!" He said.

Once he said spiders I paled. "Okay…you can carry me. But aren't you worried for yourself?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't care."

"Okay." He looked down at me and I was tempted to lean up to be closer to him. The sad thing was he tripped on a rock.

I fell out of his arms and hurt my ankle. I felt blood coming from an open wound and it was bent in a funny angle.

"Annabeth! Oh, God I'm _so _sorry. What have I done? I'm such an idiot." Funny, he was freaking out more than I was now.

"I'm fine." I tried to move, but it was too painful. Percy seemed to notice this too.

"I don't know what to do…so I'll carry you again."

"This is what happened when you carried me the first time." I said reminding him.

"I'm sorry. This time, I'll watch where I'm going." He looked down angry with himself.

"Ugh…fine."

He smiled bright and instead of the bridal style, he did a piggy back ride.

We were walking a long way until I got tired.

"Percy…do you even know where we're going?" I asked sleepily.

"I'm trying to retrace our steps." He said softly, aware that I was getting tired.

"Okay…are you tired?"

"No, I'm not. Are you hungry?" He asked whispering now.

"I'm fine." Truthfully, I wasn't and I could tell he wasn't too. We were both in a rain storm, shivering, hungry, and drenched.

My teeth were chattering and I was shivering even more. "He put me down quietly and took of his jacket and draped it around me.

"Thank you Percy, but aren't you cold?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"You're cold."

"I'm fine."

"You're cold."

"I'm fine."

"You're cold though!" I said.

I miraculously stood up and hobbled towards him.

"You are _not _going to get hypothermia." I said looking at him dead in the eye.

He looked at me for a couple of seconds. He probably realized that I wasn't going to back down so he took it and put it on.

"Good. Oh, and you're not going to pick me up again. I'm walking with you." He looked mad but I could see it in his eyes that he was kind of relieved.

We were walking a long time in silence. I walked closely to him and put my head on his shoulder. I was starting to get tired by the minute.

I took out my phone to see if it had a signal and it did.

"YES!" I screamed much more awake now.

Percy jumped looking startled. "Are you okay?"

"I have a signal so we could call someone!" I said happily.

"Uh…Annabeth, who will we call? It's like, I don't know, 3 o'clock? "He said.

"We can try." I spent a whole hour trying to call anyone I knew, but none of them answered.

"I told you." Percy half sang.

I pushed him playfully. "Shut up."

In the end, I couldn't take it anymore and I felt like going to sleep.

"Percy…can we rest, I'm pretty tired."

"Um…I have a better idea." Percy picked me up bridal style and started walking. I was too tired to start arguing with him so I just let him do it.

"Good night, Seaweed Brain." I mumbled on the verge of passing out.

"Good night, Wise Girl." He kissed me on my forehead and I sighed happily before closing my eyes.

I woke up on Percy's bed, tucked in and everything. I looked around the room and spotted Percy lying on the floor looking at me. And he was shirtless. FREAKING SHIRTLESS.

"Hi." I mumbled trying to keep control of my voice.

"Hey."

"When did we get here?" I asked.

"Um…just about a half an hour ago. I knocked on your door and nobody answered. I went here and nobody was here either, so I just…yeah. Tank God I had my keys with me. I even rapped up your ankle for you." He said, looking worn out but happy with himself.

"Thank you…why are you sleeping on the ground though? This is your room."

"Well, I wanted to sleep in my parent's room, but it was locked and I didn't want to leave you alone." He said blushing a little.

"Well, you're going to sleep on this bed." I said.

"No, you are." He replied.

"No, you are." I shot back.

"No, you are."

"Let's both sleep here." I blurted out.

He blushed blood red and scratched the back of his neck. "Well…um…"

"It's not like we're going to do it on the bed-Gosh Percy, stop thinking like that. We're just going to sleep." I said blushing now.

"Okay…let me find my t-shirt first though." Okay…I was a little disappointed when he said that, but I mentally slapped myself.

"Just go to sleep, we're both tired enough." I yanked him by the arm and he fell on the bed.

"Okay. Goodnight, Wise Girl." He said softly, just millimeters away from me.

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain." Before I lost my courage, I pecked him on the lips. I mean, it wasn't technically a kiss, it lasted like a millisecond but I felt like I was on Cloud 9.

Percy's eyes widened and he smiled with a dreamy look on his face. I probably looked like that too, maybe even worse.

"Thank you for everything. This is one of the best days I had by far." I whispered. I turned away from him and absentmindedly touched my lips.

**Well, this was a pretty long chapter. Hopefully you guys will forgive me. Hey, Thalico is together and Percabeth even kind of, in a way, kissed! Haha also, who knew that Percy and Annabeth were swifties like me?! I did. Who **_**loved **_**the TFIOS reference? I know that some parts of this chapter were a little weird and might not ever happen to someone, but having a Goddess for a parent might not ever happen to someone either… So, I already figured out what's going to be in the later chapter. There's only going to be 4 more chapters until this story ends, I'm sorry :(. So, if you guys want, tell me what were your favorite scenes from the story, but you don't have to if you don't want to also be free to ask any questions! PLEASE REVIEW, LOVE YOU GUYS! :) I'M SORRY IF YOU HAVE PERCABETH FEVER! NO, I'M NOT. XD**


	24. Chapter 24

**So, hey! Some of you guys have been wondering if I got one of my scenes from a movie. Yes I have, from **_**Starstruck, **_**a Disney movie. So, I'm **_**extremely **_**happy for all the reviews I got. Yesterday, there were 167 reviews, and when I checked during class…I got 181. I screamed so loud, my whole class, including my teacher, screamed and jumped…let's just say it got very awkward form then on…**_**very**_**…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the PJO and HoO series, you're Voldemort. :P **

Percy's PO.V

The heavy rain was pounding against my skin, Annabeth was already asleep and I wasn't going to let her fall this time, or _ever._ I couldn't help but look at her face every once in a while, seeing her beautiful, peaceful, face.

I kept on walking and walking. Though I was starting to get tired, and some of you guys might say _lose my strength, _I didn't lose it. I mean, I'm actually _carrying _my strength, as cheesy as it may sound.

I finally made it to her house, but no one ever answered me. I was already tired and I couldn't just _leave _her, so I decided to go to my house. Again, I knocked and no one was there. _Seriously, where are you guys?_ Thank God I had my key, I don't know _what _I would've done if I didn't.

Once I got in, I carefully lay her on the couch, and tried to find bandages for her foot. I tried to be very still and silent, but it was dark and I tend to trip when I can't see places or things very well. Once I finally found the bandages, I rapped it around her ankle carefully.

I decided to change into pajamas, and I couldn't find a shirt so…I was shirtless. Wow, nice going, Perce. Anyways, I lifted her and it was like she was getting heavier by the minute, or I was just worn out, which I was. I layed her down on my bed and tucked her in.

I went to my parents' room, but they weren't there. Though it was tempting to sleep on the big comfy bed, I decided against it because I didn't want to leave Annabeth alone. She could get kidnapped by one of our stalkers or something. Or i_s it because you want to be with her, Perce? _Maybe, maybe not.

I went back to my room and lied on the floor just staring at her. _I'll never get tired of this. _That's when her eyes fluttered open and she softly smiled at me, saying 'hi'.

"Hey." I replied.

"When did we get here?" She asked sleepily.

"Um…just about a half an hour ago. I knocked on your door and nobody answered. I went here and nobody was here either, so I just…yeah. Thank God I had my keys with me. I even rapped up your ankle for you." I said proudly.

"Thank you…why are you sleeping on the ground though? This is your room." She said a little angrily, looking ready to get out of my bed, and let me sleep there.

"Well, I wanted to sleep in my parent's room, but it was locked and I didn't want to leave you alone." I said blushing a little.

"Well, you're going to sleep on this bed."

"No, you are." I replied.

"No, you are." She shot back.

"No, you are." I countered.

"Let's both sleep here." She blurted out. _WHOA, _was the only thing crossing my mind.

I blushed blood red and scratched the back of my neck. "Well…um…"

"It's not like we're going to do 'it' on the bed-Gosh Percy, stop thinking like that. We're just going to sleep." She said blushing.

"Okay…let me find my t-shirt first though." I said quickly getting up.

"Just go to sleep, we're both tired enough." She pulled me by the arm and I toppled on to the bed.

"Okay. Goodnight, Wise Girl." I said softly, just millimeters away from her. Her stormy gray eyes were much brighter and tired, she looked to be thinking about something the way she always does. Our noses were touching each other's. My eyes flickered up and down to see her fully, but my eyes were mostly looking at hers.

She then, moved as quickly as lightning towards me, and pecked me on the lips. SHE JUST KISSED ME. Though it only lasted for a millisecond, it was better than any kiss I'd ever had. Gosh, what are you doing to my brain, Wise Girl?!

"Thank you for everything. This is one of the best days I had by far." She whispered, breaking me away from my thoughts. She then turned away from me. The best thing was, was that I saw her absentmindedly touching her lips. SCORE! But I was acting like her too, so…

I then turned around and slept, but as I was on the verge of losing conscious, I heard my phone buzz. _Oh well, it can wait until tomorrow._

-IS THIS A LINE BREAK? OH WELL -

I woke up to Annabeth's hair tickling my face. Her blond princess curls were on my face and she was curled up, against my chest. My big arms were wrapped around her body. I felt peaceful, and nice.

I got out of the bed quietly and started to get ready. I brushed my teeth and changed into clothes. THANK GOD IT'S A SATURDAY! I thought to myself.

"You drool in your sleep." I heard someone, none other than Annabeth.

"Good morning to you too." I said happily but slightly embarrassed.

She was dressed in what she was dressed yesterday. A plain black t-shirt and worn out jeans. Her hair was in a messy bun. All I could say was _GORGEUS. _

"Do you want to make some pancakes? And get some dough? I never made them anyways-"

"Shut up and I'll think about it. No more Frozen songs and don't make up lyrics..._then _I'll think about it." She said smiling slightly.

"Okay…I stay up too late. I got seaweed in my brain. That's what Wise Girl says mm, that's what Wise Girl says mm." I started singing.

"But I keep on moving.

Can't stop won't stop moving.

It's like I got this music in my mind sayin'

It gonna be alright." Annabeth started singing, and God, she was _good. _

She started to get the flower and blue die for the pancakes. We started to sing the song as loudly as we could.

"Cuz the players gonna play, play, play, play, play.

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate.

But baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake.

SHAKE IT OFF, SHAKE IT OFF whoa."

Food started to fly all over the place as we were cooking, but we didn't care.

Finally we were done cooking and the food tasted like _heaven. _I didn't know that if Annabeth and I combined forces, we'll be _this _good.

"Mmmm, this is _so _good." She basically moaned.

"I know, right?" I exclaimed.

I reached for my phone and saw that I had a gazillion text messages.

Nico: At Thalia's house for reasons I can't explain.

Jason: All of us, except for you, Annie, Thals, and Nico aren't here. Where are u?

I texted him back.

Percy: Long story. Don't know where Nico and Thals are though.

I felt a shiver down my spine as if something wasn't normal. Something-or _someone _shouldn't be here.

"Percy, are you alright?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah-I'm fine thanks." I said distractedly.

Annabeth then checked her phone and gasped.

"No, no, no, no!" She muttered.

"What?" I said now giving her my full attention.

"Do you see this?!" She showed me her phone and I saw…a lot of stuff you can say.

"Let me see this." I took the phone away from her and went over to sit on the couch. She followed me and we were both reading the teen news.

"Does Percy Jackson, 16 year old singer/actor, with _another _person? He's been under the covers lately, going to a school called Goode High, a high school in New York. Pictures show him with our mystery blond. Has he been with too much ladies lately? More info on the way! By: Sylvia Hesper." I read to Annabeth and myself.

Pictures were shown of Annabeth and me getting into my car, me carrying her into my house, us just randomly talking, and lots of more photos. Unfortunately, some pictures showed Annabeth's face. THEY KNOW HOW SHE LOOKS LIKE. I just don't want her to be surrounded by paparazzi and all of that junk.

We were silent for a few minutes until Annabeth broke it.

"So…what do we do?" She asked.

"Um…I don't know." I said stupidly.

"Let's just go outside and get some fresh air." I suggested.

"…okay…"

We walked outside, but we didn't even take few steps before a bunch of paparazzi surrounded us.

"Percy!"

"Over here, big man."

"Who's your special woman?"

"What's her name?"

"Whoa, she looks like something."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I basically screamed. I took her hands and we pushed through the crowd. I squeezed it for reassurance. Today is going to be a long day.

**Do you hate me now? Probably. Anyways, ask me any question and I'll be happy to answer. So…what do you think might happen in the later 3 chapters? Just for you guys to know, there's going to be a lot of drama in the second story, and they're also going to find out who the person is. BYE! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Spring break is finally here, my friends. I know the last chapter wasn't the best, but I…have no excuse. Anyways, is it just me or are you guys sad that this story is going to end? I am. So…any questions you have for me, just ask and I'll reply :). So, just for you guys to know, this is a filler because…it just is. I don't think it'll be **_**too **_**good.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? I'm actually **_**flattered **_**that you guys think I'm Uncle Rick. (I'm not).**

Piper's P.O.V **(Didn't expect that, did you?)**

OH MY LORD. I'm about to _die _from all this fluff! My heart can't take any more of this!

"AHHHH!" I screamed in happiness.

Juniper, Hazel, Thalia, and Calypso came running to me with their pajamas still on.

"WHAT IS WRONG?! I SWEAR IF SOMEONE COMES IN THIS ROOM, I'LL BEAT THEIR-"

"WHAT?!"

"I'M COMING!"

"WHAT DO YOU NEED?!"

All the girls started to pile into Annabeth's room, where I was sleeping, and looked at me with confusion and anger.

"Oh, my God you guys, I can't even speak….LOOK!" I yelped while jumping up and down.

Thalia just shook her head and left when she saw what the rest of us were looking at. Hazel, Calypso, and Juniper started yelling with me and started to take photos.

I CAN'T BELIEVE PERCY AND ANNABETH ARE IN BED TOGETHER! At least they have their clothes still on. Why would they be sleeping together? WHAT IS THIS MADNESS!? WHAT'S EVEN _LIFE?! _ I started to hyperventilate from all of the thoughts that were popping up in my head.

"Let's calm down, okay you guys?" Juniper asked. Mumbles of agreements were heard from different places in the room.

After a couple moments of silence, I started to wonder about the boys.

"Hey…where are the guys?" I asked.

"Um…going to get donuts for us and stuff." Thals said when she came back into the room. When she did though, she drew the curtains, so we can't see Percy and Annie.

"Oh, okay." I mumbled. Today is going to be an exciting…or _interesting _day. I can feel it.

Annabeth's P.O.V

There were too many of them, I couldn't take it. Percy was gripping my hand hard, pushing past all of the paparazzi. The flashes from the camera were hurting my head, and all their voices were merging together, giving me a headache.

"STOP, DON'T YOU _DARE _TOUCH HER." Percy kept screaming, when they tried to touch me or move closer to me.

For the first time in a long time…I was actually scared. I don't want to be walking around like this if I have to hang out with Percy. Is this how he _lives? _And all this time I thought I knew how being a superstar felt or _was, _but I'm wrong; I actually don't.

Percy and I made a run for it, went into his car, and drove off.

"Annabeth…are you alright?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yeah…I am. How about you; are _you _alright?"

"Fine, this happens a lot, I guess." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"WHAT?! And you can live with it?!" I asked in shock.

"Yeah…I get used to it, you will too…once you get famous."

"Who said I was ever going to become famous?" I asked.

"I did, didn't I? Annabeth…I heard that voice of yours and it's…beautiful." He said smiling a bit.

That caused me to blush a bit. "…thanks…"

"Um…Annabeth, remember when I told you I've been living my whole life a lie?" He said uncomfortably.

I then had a flashback to the time we were in my-or _our- _hiding place and he told me that.

"…Yeah, I remember…" I said cautiously.

"Well, it's true. I remember the first day we met, and you thought I was the biggest jerk on Earth…well; I _had _to act like that because I was going become more famous. Right now, and all the times we were together, I was actually acting like my real self, and it was fun." He let out.

I didn't know what to think when he said that…but I knew one thing: I was angry.

"So…basically you're telling me that you were never the real you and you had to hide behind a…mask?

He looked sad. "Yeah, you're right."

"You shouldn't let that happen! Make your own music and be yourself!" I said encouragingly.

"…I guess you're right…" He said.

"Aren't I always?" I said flipping my hair and acting dramatic.

We ended up in our secret hiding place and started to walk up the hill. Once we finally came there, we sat down.

So…want to play…20 questions?" Percy asked sounding not really sure of himself.

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay…I have no questions….you want to play….truth or dare?" He asked again sounding embarrassed.

"…whatever…" _Hopefully he'll have questions. _I thought to myself.

"Okay…truth or dare?"

"Uh…I choose…truth."

"Did you like our kiss?" He asked blushing really red now, and scratching the back of his neck.

"…it wasn't a kiss; it was a peck….but….maybe." I said blushing too now.

He smiled so wide, I thought his face might actually tear.

"Was that a yes or no?" He asked slyly.

"It was a…maybe." I said smiling a little because of the frustrated look on his face.

"Yes or no?"

"Maybe."

"Yes or no?"

"_MAYBE."_

"_Yes or no?"_

"MAYBE."

"_Maybe or no?"_

"_Yes." _I blurted out.

"That isn't fair…you cheated!" I added.

"No…I merely tricked you." He said grinning from ear to ear.

I just glared at him for a few moments…my blush still wasn't leaving.

"Annabeth…you know….if it helps….the only reason I asked you was because I wanted to know if you liked the kiss-or _peck-_as much as I did." He muttered looking at the ground and scratching the back of his neck.

WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO MY HEART YOU FRIGGIN _JERK?!_ STOP THIS _IMMEDIATELY_!

"…Well…I liked it as much as you did…maybe even more." I muttered the last part.

He seemed to hear that last part and smiled brighter than ever before.

"I doubt that, I liked it _way _better than you did." He said mischievously.

"Well you shouldn't doubt it, because I did." I replied smiling a little.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"We'll just have to see about that." He stood up and tossed me over his shoulder.

I yelped and started pounding his back with my fists. "Let me down this instance or I swear I will-"

He started sprinting down the hill and I started screaming at the top of my lungs.

He stopped the looked in front of that lake.

"Percy…don't do what I think you'll do." I said frantically.

He laughed and jumped into the lake. Once I resurfaced, I gasped at how cold it was at first then looked around for him.

"Percy…Percy, where are you?" I said a little scared now. I felt someone tug on my leg and I got pulled down.

I was fighting this dumb fish underwater…what in the world is wrong with me? _Everything is wrong with you. For all you know, you can be a fictional book character and this is all a fanfiction…_what is wrong with my brain?!

Percy and I got up for air and started to splash each other with water. By far, he was the winner. It was like the water was obeying his commands…or he was like a mind controller…or he's the son of Poseidon…Haha, me and my Greek Mythology.

We spent the rest of the day like that basically, splashing one another with water and just talking about the most random stuff.

**Hehe, you like this chapter? Only 2 more chapters to go and it's all going to end…I'm sorry. For you guys to get a heads up, the last chapters are going to be very dramatic and long. LOVE YOU GUYS! REVIEW AND ALL THOSE GOOD STUFF :)!**


	26. Chapter 26

**HEY YOU GUYS! So, this chapter is going to be pretty dramatic. I'm really sad this story is coming to a close, but there's going to be a new story. I was thinking…if you guys give me 5 reviews, I'll give you the last chapter today and it's going to be longer than this chapter and the 23****rd**** one. But, if you give me 15 more reviews, I'll give you not only the title of the new story, but the first chapter of the new story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing okay? I'm only 12 *sobs dramatically*.**

Percy's P.O.V

I had the most fun with Annabeth yesterday. When we came home, we were wet and everyone just stared at us weirdly. What they were doing at Annabeth's house, I don't know. But I plan on finding out.

Right now I was in my room playing video games on my phone. Don't judge, can't a teen have alone time with his phone? My phone started ringing and I answered the call.

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked.

"'Percy-come outside quickly; it's me, Scott." He replied urgently.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just come, okay?" He said exasperated.

"I'm coming right now." I stood up, took my jacket, and came outside to meet Scott who was standing in front of a black SUV.

"Good, you're here." He sighed in relief. He had a black suit and some shades. He had an earpiece so I wasn't sure if he was talking to me, or someone else.

"Get in the car." He ordered me.

"…Why…?" I asked cautiously.

"You have an interview, of course." Wow, no 'hi' or 'nice to see you' or 'how was the last 4 months?' Just 'you're going to an interview.'

"What for?"

"To talk about your new girlfriend and what it's been like for the past 4 months." He stated sounding kind of annoyed.

I got in the car, but not before I told him that the girl wasn't my girlfriend, only a friend…who's a girl.

He then got into the car after me.

"That's a relief. So, to keep your reputation, you have to make jokes about her and pretend you've never met her in your life." He said distractedly while using his phone.

"I can't do that…"

"Well you have to. Just say you're sorry if she means that much to you."

"…okay…" I said not fully sure I was doing the right thing.

A half an hour later, we went into 'Ronda's Talk Show'. Whoa…I haven't been here for a long time.

"I know you guys are waiting for our special guest, but don't worry, he's coming in only a couple of minutes." I heard screams coming from the crowds. It actually felt nice.

-TIME SKIP-AFTER HAIR, CLOTHES AND MAKEUP CHANGE-

"I know he is the hottest man in the world, everyone knows him, and his music is priceless. Now presenting…the one and only…THE PERCY JACKSON!" There were yelps coming from everywhere once I came in.

"Hi, it's nice to see you Ronda, long time no see." I said smiling. We both hugged and sat down in seats.

"It's nice to see you too, Percy Jackson!" She squealed.

I waved at the crowd and looked Scott for a couple of seconds before I turned to Ronda.

"So…Percy Jackson…how has school been for you?" She asked.

"It's been…boring, uneventful, just like any high school." I smirked. I heard everyone sigh and mutter. Though I said that, I was lying. It was actually one of the best experiences I had.

"Okay…so, anyone who's special in your heart lately?" She asked slyly. Okay…I have to do this.

Pictures of Annabeth and I popped out. Her coming into my car with me, me carrying her, us getting out of my home etc…

"No one at this moment, or _anyone _since I went to Goode High."

"But…then who is this?" She asked confusedly.

"Oh, some dumb blond. She's just some unknown wannabe and I thought I could tolerate her but…" I shook my head as if I was exasperated.

"Do you even know her name?" Ronda asked a little angrily. Maybe it's the right time to tell you that she's a blond too.

"I never even cared in the first place, so no, I don't know her name." I replied. Each lie pained me.

"Why's she doing this to you, you poor thing?"

I looked down, pretending to be sad. "I don't know…she's probably some huge, crazy fan. I didn't even want to be seen with her because…well, look at her. I don't date people like her. I date models." I smirked.

"So…doesn't she have…I don't know….friends or family to keep her away from you?"

"She has no friends whatsoever. Didn't I tell you she's a loser? And, I think her family ran away from her because she's a disappointment. Ha-ha, maybe she's such a disappointment and loser that no one wants to date or talk to her. Maybe…someone even cheated on her because…well, if you met her…" What I said pained me a lot…but she will forgive me because I know her.

Ronda just looked at me with pity and kept shaking her head.

"I'm so sorry for all of this. You must want to get out of that place and away from her." She said disgustingly.

"Of course I do." Little did I know…Annabeth and the gang were watching this.

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Oh…you guys want to watch T.V.?" Juniper asked.

We were all bored sprawled on the floor. We had nothing to play, Leo was saying his normal jokes as always, and Percy was nowhere to be found. I texted him 30 minutes ago and he still hasn't answered me back.

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"If only it was a death show."

"I just _love _'Criminal Minds.'

"Ugh…how about 'Law and Order: SUV'?"

"I can watch anything."

We went to the living room and just started surfing the channel.

"Wait….I absolutely _love_ Ronda's Talk Show!" Hazel squealed. We all turned to look at her weirdly but we didn't change the channel.

"I know you guys are waiting for our special guest, but don't worry, he's coming in only a couple of minutes." Ronda said.

After a couple of minutes later, Ronda started to talk again.

"I know he is the hottest man in the world, everyone knows him, and his music is priceless. Now presenting…the one and only…THE PERCY JACKSON!"

We all just looked at one another, then the TV screen, then back to each other. What…what's he doing there? Why didn't he tell us?

He came walking with blue ripped jeans, a blue V-neck, and a black leather jacket. Whoa he looked good.

"Annabeth, stop drooling…that's Percy's thing for you." Piper whispered in my ear. That caused me to blush.

"What are you talking about? I don't drool." I stated while wiping off my drool.

"Whatever." She said while laughing.

We both started to focus on the TV.

"Okay…so, anyone who's special in your heart lately?" She asked slyly. This question made me lean forward in anticipation.

Pictures where shown of Percy and I; everyone started to whistle and acting like a bunch of 3rd graders. I started to blush when Hazel started to nudge me.

"No one at this moment, or _anyone _since I went to Goode High." Percy said which kind of made me a little disappointed.

"But…then who is this?" Ronda asked confusedly.

"Oh, some dumb blond. She's just some unknown wannabe and I thought I could tolerate her but…" He shook his head as if he was exasperated. Okay…what is happening? Everyone quieted down but Thalia started sticking up the middle finger, and said some…unkind, colorful things.

"Do you even know her name?" Ronda asked a little angrily.

"You go girl!" Piper said looking ready to murder Percy if Thalia didn't do it first.

"I never even cared in the first place, so no, I don't know her name." I replied.

"Is he even talking about you Annabeth? I'm pretty sure he knows your name." Jason asked confusedly.

"Why's she doing this to you, you poor thing?" Ronda asked sadly.

"_POOR THING?! _THAT POOR THING #$$*%^I^$o!" Thalia screamed.

"I don't know…she's probably some huge, crazy fan. I didn't even want to be seen with her because…well, look at her. I don't date people like her. I date models." He smirked.

"WHO SAID I WANTED TO DATE YOU, YOU JERK?!" I screamed a few tears were sliding down my face.

"So…doesn't she have…I don't know….friends or family to keep her away from you?"

"She has no friends whatsoever. Didn't I tell you she's a loser? And, I think her family ran away from her because she's a disappointment. Ha-ha, maybe she's such a disappointment and loser that no one wants to date or talk to her. Maybe…someone even cheated on her because…well, if you met her…"

DON'T YOU _EVER _PUT MY FAMILY IN A CONVERSATION. I told him something I never told anyone else, and he told it to the world.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed some breathing room. THIS IS ALL A DREAM. THIS IS ALL A DREAM.

"I'm so sorry for all of this. You must want to get out of that place and away from her don't you?" She said disgustingly.

"Of course I do."

I ran up to my room as quickly as possible. I slammed my door and leaned on it. I slid down to the floor and just sobbed.

_Why? Why would he want to do this to me? _That just kept popping into my mind, along with the interview.

All of my friends started knocking on the door, trying to come in, but I wouldn't let them.

"Annabeth, please open the door. We need to talk to you." They kept saying.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed to them. They quieted down. After a couple of moments, it was still silent. I opened the door to find no one.

I quietly left the house to go to _my _secret hiding place.

**So…you like it? Only 1 more chapter to go! Just remember that 5 reviews for the next chapter, and 15 reviews for the next chapter **_**and **_**the first chapter of the new story! START REVIEWING! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey you guys! THE LAST CHAPTER OF **_**HIGH SCHOOL? **_**IS FINALLY HERE! I'm so sad that this is ending, but there is going to be another story, so don't worry. I don't want to make this note long or anything so…hope you guys **_**LOVE **_**this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Dude, you've **_**got **_**to be kidding me. OF COURSE I'M NOT UNCLE RICKIE!**

Percy's P.O.V

The show finally ended and I went outside. I needed some breathing room and space after what Scott told me. I'm leaving tomorrow to start another tour and just make new songs.

I was walking around for a little bit until I saw them.

"What are you guys doing here? Where's Annabeth? I need to talk to her about…stuff." I told Grover, Juniper, Jason, Piper, Nico, Thalia, Frank, and Hazel. All of them, _especially _Thalia, had angry expressions.

"Oh, you want to talk to Annabeth? TALK TO HER IN THE HOSPITAL ROOM THEN, CUZ I _SWEAR _I'M GOING TO _MURDER_ YOU!" Thalia ran after me, but Jason held her back.

"…So, I guess you guys saw the interview…?" I said while scratching the back of my neck.

"No duh Sherlock."

"_You think?"_

"What is _wrong _with you?"

"Do you have a disease that I'm not aware of?"

"You should know that I have hit men to come after you."

"I'm planning to murder you in your sleep."

"To think that '_Percabeth' _was my otp."

"SOMEONE HOLD ME BACK CUZ THIS LOVER BOY AIN'T GOING TO HAVE A FACE….OR LIVE!"

I backed up a couple of steps when Hazel said that. Who knew she could ever be angry? I can't look at her the way I always used to do now.

"I need to find Annabeth. Beat me up all you want, but I need to find her." I waited for a reply.

Thalia walked up to me slowly. _Oh no, I'm dead. _I thought.

"You know how much you _hurt her, _Jackson? No one can or will _ever again_ hurt Annabeth like that. She was _heartbroken _when we saw that little interview of yours. Don't even _touch _her, or I swear I will stab you so many times you'll _never _see the light of day." Thalia whispered to me.

"I'm sorry for what I did, but I need to go find Annabeth." Out of all the places she could be, I knew where she was for sure.

I drove for what felt like hours. It was pitch black and the rain was pounding on the car. _Please don't let anything bad happen to her. She could get kidnapped or killed by one of our stalkers. _Those thoughts made me to go above the speed limit. I didn't care if I had to pay a fine or _anything _like that_; _I just needed to get to Annabeth.

I finally came to our secret hiding place, and started screaming her name. I couldn't see anything, but I was hoping to see a sign of her.

"ANNABETH, WHERE ARE YOU?" I kept screaming that.

I found a rose and plucked it from the ground. It looked as beautiful as her. _Maybe I could give this to her….right?_

I climbed up the hill and I heard sobbing coming from the willow tree. I spotted Annabeth in a hunched position, sobbing on her knees. _Oh no…what have I done?_

"Annabeth." I whispered. I walked towards her. Though I tried to be quiet, she must've heard me. She turned around and saw me walking towards her.

She stood up to face me.

"Don't you dare come closer to me." She said shakily but still sounding angry.

"Annabeth, I'm _so _sorry for that interview. I swear it wasn't my idea to do-"

"Stop it with all your excuses! I'm _tired _of it alright?! You're just some whining superstar when I thought you were much more." She said bitterly.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"Well, guess what?! You _did _hurt me."

"I thought maybe after that interview was over, I could-"

"Do _what _Percy?! I told you about how my mother left me, but you turned it into a joke. I told you I was cheated on; well it turned into _another _joke." Every word she said I knew was true. I am such an idiot.

"I know what I did was wrong Annabeth." I said sadly.

"Do you have more to say or are you going to stand there, pretty boy?" She said harshly.

"…I don't know…but I do know one thing…Annabeth, I'm a _huge _jerk."

"You're finally right about one thing." She said while kicking a rock.

"But jerks can still be forgiven right? You forgave Luke." I said jokingly.

"Do you think this is _funny? _And…you're a bigger jerk than Luke."

Ouch.

"At least I didn't cheat on you!" I said angrily.

"Well at least he didn't make fun of me on live television when he knew I liked him!" She screamed at me with tears running down her face.

It was silent for a few minutes. "Wait…you like me?" I asked.

"Ugh, not anymore, idiot; did you not just hear me say _'liked'_?"

"You know what?! Stop acting like you're a _victim_! I'm coming to say I'm sorry and you're not even listening to me!" I screamed at her.

"Huh, so you want to blame it all on me now, don't you? I'll stop acting like a victim when _you _stop acting like a stupid, idiot, and dumb, spoiled, self-centered, egotistical _brat." _

"I'll stop acting like that when you start acting like someone who's actually worth caring for! Maybe that's why your mom left you." As soon as I said it, I regretted it immediately.

She gasped and started to cry even more.

"I knew I shouldn't have told anyone." She muttered to herself.

"No, Annabeth, what I said was wrong I didn't mean it-"

"Don't you _dare _come any closer." She whispered closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"I'm sorry." I said not moving any closer to comfort her.

"You would've been actually sorry if you didn't open that wound." Annabeth screamed at me.

"I didn't mean to say that though. I just…accidentally blurted it out." I said knowing I was going to lose this argument.

"Oh, just like you _blurted out _my secrets in that stupid interview?!"

"…um…"

"You have nothing to say because I'm right."

"Annabeth…my manager told me that I'm leaving tomorrow, and I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry and…" I let that hang in the air.

"And what Percy Jackson? _JUST LEAVE. _Date your models or co-stars; I swear I won't get in the way."

I sighed and took a deep breath. "Annabeth…I swear, I told you I've been living my whole life a lie and-"

"Stop being over-dramatic alright?! You know what? I'm pretty sure you know you can do whatever you want in the industry, but you don't choose to. You're a _puppet _Percy Jackson. Just admit it. Or are you too coward to do so?" She asked me angrily.

"You know what? I can do whatever I want. I don't have to be begging for forgiveness to someone like you." I said bitterly.

"You know what? I don't care. Good for me." She wiped her remaining tears away with the back of her hand but still held her ground.

"Annabeth…please it's all in the past now." I said.

"Don't talk to me about the 'past' okay? It just happened an _hour ago _anyways."

"Gosh, are you really going to keep acting like this?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Acting like what? _Acting like what?!" _

"Acting like that; like you're the victim here!"

"I _am _the victim! Are_ you _the victim? The guy who broke my heart and ridiculed me?" She said astonished.

"I'm not the victim okay? But you aren't either." I said softly.

"Then who's the victim then?"

"No one's the victim okay?"

There was a moment of silence until I broke it.

"I'm sorry I broke your heart." I muttered.

"Is that really all you're going to say to me? Say that to the millions of fans of yours for me okay? I made the mistake of letting you in, and now I'm paying for it."

"I like you Annabeth." I blurted out.

"And I care because…?"

Ouch…that actually hurt a lot.

"Someone who likes you wouldn't say all those mean things intentionally."

"And that's why you _don't_ like me. See, you've even proven my point."

"I can tell _everyone I know_that I like you if that's what you want."

"Do you not get that I don't want that? Just leave me alone and go on your stupid tour or something. No one's going to hold you back. I _promise." _

Annabeth's P.O.V

Anger was boiling inside of me. I can't take this anymore. I'm hurt and I don't want any more pain. And I am _not _going to give him the satisfaction of saying everything is alright and that I forgive doesn't make me a bad person…right?

I can give him up just as easily as I have let him in.

I can do this.

"Percy…just go; what's stopping you anyways?"

"You are Annabeth."

"No I'm not! I told you to leave, didn't I?" I said a bit too harshly.

"You know, saying something doesn't really mean it's just going to happen!" He screamed.

"Should I leave then? Is that going to work for you _your highness?" _I said mockingly.

"Stop it Annabeth; you're acting like a little kid." He said annoyed.

"Oh, am I now? Well guess what you idiot? I REALLY DON'T CARE!" I screamed back.

"Well you should! You're making a fool out of yourself!"

"Oh no worries, Perce; you _already _made a fool out of me."

"You really know how to hold a grudge don't you?" He said tiredly.

"Yeah, I do." I smiled smugly.

It became silent until I spoke up again.

"Percy," My voice much softer than before, "I'm not only mad about the interview you know. I'm mad about what's going to happen. I'll get ridiculed, bullied, paparazzi will follow me everywhere, and that stalker thing bothers me more than it should…I don't want to have that kind of stress." I said miserably.

"I didn't know that…" His voice was softer than usual. He was coming towards me, but I held up my hand, and shook my head.

"Just don't touch me."

"Are you still going to act like that when I'm trying to act sweet?" He said incredulously.

"I just don't want anyone to touch me alright?! What's so bad about that?"

"Gosh, when I actually thought we stopped fighting."

"Stop acting so exasperated! If you are, I suggest you leave. My offer is still up just for you to know."

"Oh my God." He muttered.

"I'm not letting this go."

Percy just looked at me for a couple of moments, not even daring to look anywhere else.

"Me neither." He replied still not breaking eye contact.

That's when I finally realized it.

Just now I_finally_ realized it.

I, Annabeth Chase, have fallen in love with Percy Jackson.

Whoa. I fell love with Percy. And _that's _the problem.

God, what is wrong with me?!

"Hey Annabeth," Percy started saying, "Here's a rose."

He slowly walked to me and gave me the flower. I took it in shock.

For some reason, that made me even angrier.

I don't want your stupid flower. You're going to leave, aren't you? Go to your model girlfriends and such." I said bitterly.

Percy just looked at me as if I was crazy. "I can't believe I actually liked someone like you. Maybe I was right-you're so weird and that's why Luke cheated on you. I'd cheat on you myself if I were with you. You just like being friendly at first, and then later go all mad on them." He said normally.

He really didn't know how much that hurt me, did he?

But I guess I deserved it because I treated him like trash.

"Well then maybe you should leave." I said coldly.

"Maybe I _should _leave."

"Good."

"_Fine_."

He still wasn't leaving though.

"Go ahead." I said.

He held his ground and just stared at me.

"You know what?" I asked.

"What?"

I threw his rose to the ground and smashed it with my foot.

"I didn't want it before, I don't want it now."

He looked at me like he didn't believe what I just did.

I knew how to make him leave. This will benefit the both of us.

I walked away but he came after me and held on to my wrist. Tingles were sent up my body, but I ignored them.

I looked at him.

Once I did, I finally realized something about love.

You shouldn't _fall _in love, but you should _be _in love, because everything that falls breaks.

I grasped all the venom and distaste, anger, and disappointment and put it into my voice. I then said 3 words that were strong enough for him to let me go and walk away.

"I hate you."

**So…hehe, DON'T KILL ME! I know it's a bad ending, but don't forget that there's another story. I don't know what it'll be called yet, but I'll write an author's note and give you the summary once I get an idea for the title. I'M SO SORRY. BLAME TAYLOR SWIFT BECAUSE I WAS LISTENING TO ONE OF HER SONGS AND THEN I GOT THE IDEA OF THIS. (I'M LISTENING TO THE SONG RIGHT NOW TOO). I LOVE YOU GUYS! REVIEW AND ALL THOSE GOOD STUFF! THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE END OF **_**HIGH SCHOOL? **_**:)**


	28. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I'm back you guys! Long time no see, huh? So I'm happy that so many of you guys supported this story and I finally found an idea for the title. It's going to be called 'Starting Over'. **

**Annabeth Chase, age 18, is now one of the biggest superstars in the world once she got discovered. What happens when she gets signed to Olympus Records, the same place Percy Jackson is signed to? Can they get past their rocky past, find their stalker, and start over again? It might be hard since Percy's got a girlfriend…The sequel to **_**High School? **_**I suggest reading that first, then this story.**

**So…was it good? Any suggestions as to what I should do in the story? Please Review! LOVE YOU GUYS! :)**


End file.
